High School, Boys, and Modeling
by LaLaChihuahua
Summary: Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata are all modeling at Konoha for their first photo shoot. Afterwards, their agent has a surprise for them. High School! Main pairings. main SxS Look for sequel!
1. Getting To The Photo Shoot

OKAY! I am a brand new writer! PLEASE give me flames, but only if they concern new ideas!! Cuz I have issues with writers block!!

Summary: Sakura Haruno, a teen model with an innocent attitude, goes to Konoha for her first photo shoot. Everybody there knows and go to she her photo shoot. Everything goes great, but what happens when a certain Uchiha catches her eye? And who said she was attending her junior year of high school there too?!

Pairings: Sasuke X Sakura, Shika X Ino, Naruto X Hinata, Neji X Tenten

WARNING! MAJOR AMI AND KARIN BASHING!! HAHAHA!!!

On with the story!

Sakura's POV:

Hmm…so this is Konoha from 30,000 feet high. I guess it's pretty, I mean, I'm on a plane and all…not like I can see much. I can't believe I got this modeling job! I know I'm pretty hot (at least guys tell me so) , with my long pink hair reaching my waist, and all my curves filled out in the right places. But I'm so nervous…I hope I can have some fun while I'm here. Oh! It looks like the plane's landing. Better buckle up…

Sasuke's POV:

I hate fangirls…they annoy me. Hn. Hey a flyer! Hmm…teen model? Coming here? I wonder why. There's nothing here…Well, she's coming today, and I have nothing better to do…might as well check it out.

Normal POV:

Sakura Haruno stepped off the plane, holding her carry-on bags in her hand. She looked around, searching for a sign being held by a limo driver to escort her to the photo shoot. When she saw him, she walked over, almost like she was floating on the air. 'Lights, camera, action.' She mentally reminded herself.

The limo drove through the Leaf Village. It had only been an hour and already she has mass amounts of people, mostly teens, following behind. Sakura glanced out the window. The only thing she saw were mansions. 'Oh my gosh, am I posing for playboy???' Sakura mentally screamed. 'Wait, I can't be…don't spazz.' She turned her gaze away from the window and slowly drifted off to sleep. After all she had a few minutes before she reached the center of town.

"Sakura. Sakura. SAKURA!" WAKE UP WE'RE HERE!" Ino shouted in her ear. Ino is Sakura's best friend, along with Hinata and Tenten. They were already there at the shoot when Sakura arrived, since they all left earlier than her.

"Okay okay I'm up I'm up!" Sakura slurred. She was still exhausted from the long trip.

"Come on! You need to get in wardrobe and makeup still!" Tenten said.

"Stop screaming you guys, she's waking up!" Hinata tried to make them stop screaming.

Sakura rolled out of her comfy spot in the limo and slumped her way to wardrobe. About a half and hour later, she came out in a tight fitting baby blue tee and light blue faded jeans with 3 inch white high heels. In other words, she looked gorgeous! She glanced upwards to see just about a hundred or so people staring and cheering at her, including some whistlers. She turned away and blushed a deep shade of red.

"Aww Sakura look! You have fans!" Ino cried. She was wearing a pale purple sun dress and white wedge shoes.

"We all do, apparently…joy to the world…" Tenten said gloomily. She was wearing a black tee shirt with a red skull in the corner and dark blue skinny jeans with black vans. She wasn't happy about the fact that her buns were out and her long brown hair fell onto her shoulders. Hinata was right next to her wearing a yellow and green striped tee shirt with a faded miniskirt.

"Girls girls! What's the holdup? We need to start shooting! Chop chop!" their photographer screamed.

"Alright! Let's get started! Ino shouted, punching her fist in the air.


	2. Meeting The Guys

Okay people!

I just wanna say thanks so much!!! So I'm giving all of you another chapter today! Yay! I know you're all happy on the inside! But I still want more reviews! Oh by the way, this is the way I'm going to update, I'll probably update everyday this week but I can't update next week or the weekend of February 1-3. You know what? I'll update when I feel like it or when I can. There!!

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto…sadly enough….

Moving On!

The four girls stood in poses while smiling for the camera flashing in front of their eyes. While they were busy doing that, four guys walked up to the side of the set. Their names were Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji. All of them were massive hotties (sorry I had to put that lol). And a lot of fan girls were screaming at the crazy hotness, attracting the attention of our four leading girls away from the shoot.

"Hey, who are they?" Hinata questioned.

"I don't know…maybe we should walk over there and tell them to leave though," Tenten said, unusually dark.

"Umm…why?" Sakura asked, scared of Tenten's evil-like voice.

"BECAUSE THEIR FANGIRLS ARE DISTRACTING ME FROM DOING A GOOD PHOTO SHOOT!!!" Tenten screamed, loud enough for the guys to hear her. They shooed their fan girls away and walked over to the girls, who were already on their way over.

"Hey, sorry about that. We didn't mean to distract you," Neji stated.

"Well, guess what? They need to start over!" the crazy photographer shouted at all of them.

"Oh goody…" all of the girls mumbled.

"By the way, before you go, this is Naruto, Neji, and Sasuke," the boy with the pineapple hair told the four girls.

"Oh, and who are you?" Ino said, the scary thing was, it sounded all lovey-dovey. (Eww)

"Oh, I'm Shikamaru, who are you four?"

"Well, I'm Sakura, and this is Ino, Hinata, and Tenten," Sakura said with a smile.

"Okay, maybe we'll see you around sometime," Sasuke said to Sakura.

"Maybe…we don't know how long we're going to be here," Hinata said.

"GIRLS!! GET MOVING!! WE HAVE MANY THINGS TO DO AND VERY LITTLE TIME! DO YOU WANT YOUR SURPRISE WHEN WERE DONE???" their photographer shouted.

"SURPRISE!!! LET"S GO GIRLS!!!" Ino excitedly said, while charging over to pose some more.

"Well, we better go, don't want to get into anymore trouble," Hinata said. She glanced over at Naruto, and a faint blush appeared on her cheeks. 'Wow, he's really cute!' she thought to herself.

"Okay, well see you all later. Hopefully," Sasuke said. He looked over at Sakura and he looked away quickly, praying that he didn't get a nosebleed in the process. (You know, from when Naruto changes into a girl!)

The girls walked away and returned to the photo shoot. They all got in for a group photo and smiled. The guys all had only one thought on their mind.

'Damn they're hot!'

Well what did you guys think? Review please! And I need help with ideas for when the girls go to high school, which will probably be next chapter. Thanks people love you all!

naruto.luv.llamas


	3. Woah! High School!

Hey people! I couldn't help but write yet another chapter tonight! I promise this is the last one tonight! Well, thanks to all of the people that have clicked on this story! Love you all! Moving On!

Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto.

Here we go!

"Alright girls! We're done shooting for the day. You can all go to your hotel!" the photographer cried in excitement.

The girls were tired from their long day. It was probably around nine o' clock and they all headed towards their hotel.

"Thank goodness I can sleep!" Tenten cried to no one in particular. She plopped onto her bed and almost instantly fell asleep.

Sakura had something else on her mind other than sleep. 'That Sasuke kid, he's really hot. He wouldn't go out with me though…I'm too fat…'

_Flashback:_

_Sakura was walking back to the photo shoot after meeting the guys. Her agent walked up to her, almost like he was in a panic. _

"_Sakura! Baby! How are you?" he asked._

"_Umm…fine thanks. Do you need something?" Sakura questioned politely._

"_Yes. It's concerning your weight. You need to lose at least ten more pounds," he simply stated. _

"_But I'm already next to nothing! I can't lose anything else!"_

"_Do you want to be a model, or not?"_

"_I do, but not if it's going to put me in danger health wise…"_

"_Trust me, it won't affect your health at all…it's just…the photographer thinks you're too fat to be put in this month's magazine. I'm sorry."_

_End Flashback_

Sakura glanced upwards. Everyone else had already fallen asleep. 'I guess I'll hit the gym tomorrow and lose a few more pounds. It can't hurt…can it?' she thought. Slowly she drifted off to sleep.

The next morning was hectic. All of the girls had to go to an important meeting with their agent. Everybody was hustling, fixing their hair and makeup. Sakura was looking in front of her mirror, with her shirt partially off, staring at her stomach. Nobody else noticed this though. She sighed and continued getting ready.

"Alright girls! I have your surprise all ready for you and it starts tomorrow!" the girls' agent smiled like a donkey towards them.

"What is it? A cruise? A trip to the Bahamas? What is it?" Ino asked frantically.

"Well…you're all going to high school here in Konoha!"

3…

2…

1…

"WHAT?!"

"Yeppers, you are all going to Leaf High!" (Don't mock my corny name)

"And we start tomorrow?" Hinata questioned.

"Really, that's our big surprise? SCHOOL! If that was meant to be my paradise I've been screwed!" Ino cried in despair. (I don't own Jeff Dunham's line either)

"Well, you all better get some rest. We don't want our precious models to look bad do we?" their agent asked.

"No…wait! Do we have uniforms?" Tenten asked.

"Of course not!" their agent almost seemed shocked at the question.

After some little bits of information, the girls left without saying a word. Well, at least three of the girls.

"OH MY GOSH GUYS WE'RE ALL GOING TO HIGH SCHOOL! HOW MANY CUTE GUYS DO YOU THINK ARE GONNA BE THERE? OH I HOPE A LOT! I'M SO EXCITED! YAY OH I NEED TO CHOOSE MY OUTFIT FOR TOMOR-"

"INO! FREAKIN' SHUT UP!!" Sakura screamed.

Ino mumbled some incoherent words and they all continued their way to their hotel. When they got there they all had dinner and chose their outfits for the next day. Silently, they all went to sleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE—

"STUPID ALARM CLOCK!" Tenten screamed.

"Come on guys, time to get ready for high school. Don't wanna be late do we?" Hinata said.

"Right…"

They all rolled out of their beds and changed their clothes. Tenten was wearing a black and red striped tee shirt with a black hoodie on top of that. She also had nearly black jeans on and black vans. Hinata had on a navy blue long sleeved shirt and faded blue jeans with her black flip-flops. Ino went for a tie-dye tee shirt with jeans and green flip-flops. Sakura wore a strapless red shirt with very light pink cherry blossoms running down the right side of it. She decided on a faded miniskirt and white wedge heels that were 2 inches long. All of them looked great and they went their way towards their limo. When they arrived at the high school, a lot of teenagers stared at the limo that pulled up. As they got out, guys fainted and girls glared, wanting to be them.

"I don't think these girls like us very much…" Hinata stated.

"Yeah, I don't think so either," Tenten said.

"Hey guys! Look over there! It's Naruto and his friends!" Sakura said with glee.

They all walked towards the guys and Ino tapped Shikamaru's shoulder. They guys turned around and gasped.

"Hey! We didn't know you girls were coming to our school!" Naruto shouted.

"Hn. Well, this could be an interesting year. I mean, we have models going to our school now," Neji said.

Just then, Sakura and Hinata were pushed to the ground. The guys looked up and the girls turned around to see…

Haha I left you guys with a cliff hanger! I'm so evil –cackles evilly-

Please review!

Cuz I love reviews!

And I love all of you guys!

Til Next Time!

naruto.luv.llamas


	4. Meeting Ami And Karin, the meanies

**Thanks soo much for reviewing and just clicking on the story!! I freakin' love you guys! Oh, and if you want to be added into my story, just review and tell me 2 things:**

**The name you would like**

**What side you want; good side-Naruto & Co. or bad side-Ami & Karin (eww)**

**Thanks a lot guys!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto. Duh.**

**On With The Story!!**

**(p.s.- American Idol is freakin' hilarious!!!)**

"Hey, who pushed me over?!" screamed Sakura, attracting a lot of attention. She helped Hinata up and brushed herself off.

"Turn around bitch, that was us," a snotty, slutty son-of-a-bitch replied. (pardon my French). The entire group turned around and Sasuke grumbled in agonizing pain.

"Oh! Hey there sexy boy! ( XD ) The red headed girl said seductively.

"Go away Ami…you too Karin…" Sasuke grumbled.

"We just wanted to talk to these sluts for you. We don't want them getting in your way," Karin stated.

"Stay away from Sasuke-kun you slutty bitch. He doesn't like you, and a lot of girls are gonna be pissed if they see you talking to him," Ami snarled.

"Hmm, you know, I'm not sure if that's a threat or a warning…could you be a little more clear, or is that all your pea sized brain can handle?" Sakura replied. By this time, the girls ( Ami. Karin, and Sakura) had attracted a semi large crowd, and they were enclosed in a huge circle.

"Just stay away from him bitch. He's gonna be one of ours one day. And I will not hesitate to get someone to kill you," Karin threatened.

"Whatever…just leave me and my friends alone," Sakura answered.

Ami and Karin walked away, but doing something that really set Sakura off.

SLAP!! SLAM!!

A giant, red handprint was on the side off her face, and the wind was knocked out of Sakura. She fell to the ground in pain, clutching her stomach.

"That was a warning, bitch," Karin sneered. They two girls walked away.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sasuke asked, his voice actually full of worry. (wow, un Sasuke like)

"Yeah…yeah I think I'm fine. Just in some pain is all," Sakura replied.

"C'mon we better get to class before we get attacked again," Ino said.

The group walked together into the office to get their schedules. They realized that they all had the same exact classes (how ironic), and first they had Homeroom with Gai. ( or is it Guy…idk) as they walked into the room, they were awaited with yet another surprise…

**Haha I'm gonna leave you with another cliffie! Just Kidding I'll keep goin'. **

"WELCOME TO MY YOUTHFUL HOMEROOM OF YOUTH AND WONDER!! DO COME IN AND ENJOY YOUR YOUTHFUL SELVES! I LOVE YOUTH!!!" you already know who that was.

"Yeah, we're gonna go sit down now Gai-Sensei…" Shikamaru and Neji said.

They group all walked to the very back of the room and almost immeadiatly, all of the guys and girls were pummeled by fan girls and fan boys. Ten minutes later, they managed to squeeze out of the crowd and the bell rang.

Gym.

Oh, the horrors that could await them there!

**Well, I have a lot of homework to do, so I have to stop there. Sorry people! Don't forget about reviewing! Especially if you want to be added in the story. Please review, or death will come to you all!**

**By rabid squirrels. **

**LOL**

**LOVE YOU ALL!!!**

**naruto.luv.llamas.**


	5. In Need Of Reviews Sorry Not A Chappie

**Alright people here's the deal.**

**People really haven't been clicking on the story or leaving me reviews, so I don't know if I'm gonna continue this story.**

**Unless I get like, 5-10 reviews saying that I should.**

**Please tell me whether I should continue or not, or give me some new ideas so I can improve the story!**

**Thanks guys! Still love you all!!**

**naruto.luv.llamas**


	6. Gym Class and Sakura's Issue

**Hey people I'm back! Yeah I'm gonna continue the story! Yay I know you are all thrilled!! I wanted to dedicate this chapter to ****Kiba-Inzuka-1Fangirl because she gave a really good idea for the gang's gym class! –smirks evilly-**

**Disclaimer: Still do not own Naruto. Sadly enough…**

**On with gym class!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!!**

The gang was walking to gym class. After they changed into their really corny uniforms, they lined up against the gym wall, waiting for attendance. But one of them was not there.

"Alright! Nara!" Mr. Bob, the gym teacher called out. (XD)

-snooze- "Oh! What? HERE!"

"…no comment. Ino!"

"Present!"

"Haruno!"

No answer.

"HARUNO!" –sigh- "has anyone seen Sakura today?"

"Yeah, she was in the locker room with us…" Tenten replied.

"Can you go down and get her?"

"Yeah…sure. I'll be right back," Tenten answered. She walked back to the locker room the see Sakura standing in front of the mirror with her shirt halfway up, like at the hotel. Sakura was thinking about her "weight issue", when Tenten broke her thoughts.

"HEY! Gym class started! What are you doing?" Tenten questioned.

"Oh, just…checking out my way awesome abs! They're gorgeous!" Sakura replied. She put on a fake smile, hoping Tenten wouldn't continue on with the conversation.

"…alright. Just come on. Everybody's wondering where you are," Tenten said. She knew that Sakura was holding something back, but she didn't want to pry at her personal life so they walked back to gym together.

"Ah, thank you for joining us, Ms. Haruno. Where were you?" Mr. Bob asked.

"Sorry…I was…texting someone special in the locker room and didn't realize we had to go up," Sakura mumbled. She was praying mentally that he would just accept that answer and move on.

"Well, I don't care if you're a model or not, I will not have you be late for gym because of a stupid answer like that, got it?"

"Yes sir…"

"Good! Today we're playing a game. A violent game. So remove all jewelry, including earrings and bracelets. Or anything sharp."

The gang looked at Tenten. "I'm taking of the weapons pouch geez!" Tenten exclaimed. (Yes she has a weapons pouch; it's on her right thigh, strapped there.)

After everyone removed their jewelry, and weapons, Mr. Bob explained the game.

"Okay everyone. We're playing a few games today. For the first half an hour, we will play volleyball. Then the next half hour will be swimming. Alright?"

-no reply-

"EWWW WE HAVE TO SWIM WITH THE GUYS?!" Ino exclaimed, disgusted with the large amounts of mondo fat people in her class. (no offense to fat people, I just needed an excuse for Ino)

"Yes. You will swim with guys," Mr. Bob replied.

"Fine…"Ino said.

"Well, at least I don't mind swimming with my Sasuke-kun today…or any day for that matter," Karin said, almost seductively. Sasuke gagged.

"Yes…well let's begin!" Mr. Bob said enthusiastically.

The group split up into fours. Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto were together, and Ino, Shikamaru, Neji, and Tenten were together. Sakura's group went against Ami and other peoples and Ino's group went against Karin and her friends.

Sakura served the ball and Ami hit it back over. Hinata tried to spike it over, but narrowly missed the ball.

"My bad…sorry guys…" Hinata said quietly.

"Hey! It's no problem! It's only a game right?" Naruto said, trying to cheer up Hinata.

"Hey bitch! You have awful aim! Why don't you just quit before you hurt yourself!" Ami shouted over. Hinata had tears swell up in her eyes, but she refused to cry in front of Naruto. Naruto saw this and clenched his fists.

"HEY! Nobody talks like that to Hinata! You're goin' down!!" he shouted back over.

"Whatever fugly. Bring it on!" Ami sneered.

One of Ami's friends served the ball over to Sasuke. He hit it up front to Naruto and he spiked it, nailing Ami in the head.

"OWW! That hurt!!" Ami cried.

"TAKE THAT BITCH!" Naruto shouted.

Ami cried and ran away, and Mr. Bob came up to them.

"Well, since there are now uneven teams here, you guys can just relax and talk," he said.

"SWEETNESS!" was the reply he received.

_With Ino and friends…_

"Alright here it comes!" Tenten shouted. She served it over to Karin, who then passed it to Ino, who spiked it back to one of Karin's friends, and then scored a point.

"BOO YA!" Ino cried! Everybody on her team high fived each other and the game continued.

"Lucky shot…" Karin mumbled, then immediately glared at he friend for not hitting the volleyball. Karin served it and it went to the very back of the court. Tenten followed it, but stumbled and fell at the last second.

"Oww…" she looked down at her knee and realized that she scraped it really bad. It was bleeding a lot too.

"Hey, are you alright? You took a nasty fall there!" Neji exclaimed, helping her up.

"Yeah, but I need to get a really big band aid from the nurse. Can you walk me there?" Tenten asked.

"Of course. Let's go," Neji replied.

They walked to Mr. Bob to tell them where they were going, and they herd Karin laughing behind them, and an angry Ino beating the crap out of her with the volleyball. (lol)

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"Oh! I guess that means we'll save swimming for another time. Everyone, go get changed into your regular school clothes and I'll see you tomorrow!" Mr. Bob shouted. Everybody went back to the locker rooms, except for Neji and Tenten.

'Well…that was a very interesting gym class. Yet quite funny…'Sasuke thought to himself. 'But I still want to know why Sakura was late to class today…I know she couldn't have been texting, she doesn't text during school…" he glanced over at Sakura, who was looking down at her stomach.

'Hmm…I wonder if it has to do with her modeling…'

**Well, what did you guys think? I think Sasuke is getting close to figuring out why Sakura is acting differently. Hmm…oh! And one more thing…**

**REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED!!!! LOVE YOU ALL!!**

**naruto.luv.llamas**


	7. Nasty Pervy Health Teacher

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. My dad's computer is crap so I don't use it much…and I won't be updating this weekend because I'll be in Ocean City at a church convention thing called Winterfest! I'm really excited!! Well, I guess I better update now…okay!**

**On With the story! (And Hanna I have a perfect spot for you now so ha!)**

-With Sasuke and Sakura-

"Hey, are you okay? Or do you usually come to your gym classes late?" Sasuke asked her curiously.

"Umm…yeah I'm fine. Don't worry, if there was something wrong, I'd tell you," Sakura hesitantly said. Sasuke knew she was lying though.

"I know that's not the truth. Tell me what's wrong. NOW," Sasuke said. He was really truly worried about her.

"…"

"Sakura?"

"Look, just come to my house after school okay?" Sakura said, her eyes downcast.

Sasuke nodded at her, confirming that he would be over. She looked up and smiled one of those priceless smiles. He smirked back, since Uchihas don't smile. (Loser…)

They walked to their next class together, health. (I had to put health in here my teacher is a freakin' perv)

-With Neji and Tenten-

Since the nurse was busy helping a kid that threw up during health class, Neji bandaged Tenten's knee for her. It wasn't the greatest first aid job, but at least he stopped the bleeding.

"Thanks a lot Neji, you're my hero!" Tenten said jokingly.

"Oh ha ha you're so mean to me, maybe I should unwrap your bandage and see if you bleed to death. How does that sound?" Neji said, smirking at her.

"Was that meant to be a threat?" Tenten asked.

"Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't," Neji replied. Tenten smiled at him, knowing that he would never do that to her.

'_Oh crap…she's smiling at me! Why do I feel like this? Am I falling for her?' _Neji thought to himself. He smiled back at her.

"Maybe we should head back to class," Neji said.

"Yeah, 'cause you know we can't miss health class or anything right Neji?" Tenten replied sarcastically. Reluctantly she got up, with a little help from Neji. They walked to class together.

-With Ino, Sakura, Shikamaru, and Sasuke-

"I hate health class…we learned all the nasty crap at our old school, remember Sakura?" Ino asked. (Remember, they came from a different school because they had to leave to model)

"Yeah…Mrs. D'Orsie…crazy old lady," Sakura grumbled back. (She's my health teacher…)

"Well, if you hate her, just wait until you meet Mr. Jamison. He is the master of all perverts," Shikamaru said. Everybody gaped at him.

"…what?" he asked.

"Well, that's the most you've ever said without the word 'troublesome' in there," Sasuke said. Shikamaru shrugged.

Just then…

"Sorry I'm late everyone! I had to pick up the new health books!" Mr. Jamison shouted. Everybody in the class groaned.

"Aww come on! Who doesn't wanna look at pictures of the male and female reproductive system?" he asked, cracking a smile." Everybody gagged. Shikamaru left the room.

"Okay then! Here are your new books!" he passed the books out to everyone in the room. Suddenly, Neji and Tenten walked in. Tenten was being supported by Neji since her knee hurt really bad. Fan girls glared at her. She gave them all the middle finger.

"Sorry we're late! We had to stop in the nurse's office for a bandage," Neji said.

"That's perfectly okay. Here are your new health books," Mr. Jamison said, handing them each a book.

"Oh…joy to the world…" Tenten mumbled, making Neji smirk. They took the books and sat in their seats behind Sasuke and Sakura. Ino and Shikamaru sat in front of them. Naruto and Hinata sat in front of Ino and Shikamaru.

"Okay we are all going to watch a movie describing the wonder process of birth!" Mr. Jamison cried joyfully! (This is seriously our one health teacher, not kidding!) He put the movie into the VCR. Shikamaru walked back in the room.

"Oh gross!"

"That's disgusting!"

"I'm gonna be sick!" That particular kid ran to the bathroom.

Sasuke watched, eyes wide open, his right eye twitching. Shikamaru ran back out. Neji was gagging over the side of his desk. Naruto was the kid that ran to the bathroom.

As for all of the girls in the room, they watched, disgusted, but since they were girls, it wasn't that bad. Except for Sakura and Ino…and Tenten.

"OH MY FREAKIN' GOSH! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" Ino shouted.

Sakura looked really queasy and Sasuke glanced at her.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah, just…disgusted," she replied back.

Tenten already ran to the bathroom to throw up. Mr. Jamison turned off the TV.

"Well, wasn't that fun children?" he asked giddily.

He didn't get an answer, due to the fact that everyone was either puking or still sitting with mind numbing images still playing in their brains.

But something broke the awkward silence.

"Is this the health room?" a new student asked.

"Oh yes! You must be Emilee! Please come in!" Mr. Jamison said, beckoning her in. She walked in slowly, receiving stares from all of the other students. She turned around when she got to the front of the room.

"WHAT?"

The students turned around.

"Okay…well tell us something about yourself, Emilee," Mr. Jamison said.

"Well, my name's Emilee. I hate pink. Once again, I HATE PINK. I also hate girly things and perverts. I love anime and hanging out with all my friends," Emilee stated. She had short blond hair with black streaks, a black long sleeved shirt with a red, bleeding skull in the center. She also had on dark blue skinny jeans and black Etnies. ( that's what they're called, right?)

"Well, okay then. Since you're new, you need a guide. Here! Tenten you be Emilee's guide for a few days and show her around, okay?" Mr. Jamison said, looking at Tenten.

"Sure. That could be fun," she said. The bell rang throughout the room and everyone left except for the gang and Emilee.

"Well, let's head to your next class. Let me see your schedule Emilee," Tenten said. Emilee gave her the schedule. "Cool, you have the same classes as us. Lets get going," Tenten said, pretty much with no emotion in her voice. They all walked to their next class, math.

**Well what did you guys think!? Reviews would be a nice welcome back home gift for me, since I won't be here all weekend! Love you all!**

**naruto.luv.llamas**

**P.S.-WINTERFEST FREAKIN' ROCKS MY SOCKS!!!**


	8. Ballerinas and Beatings

**Okay! I really need help! I have Writer's Block at the moment so I'm REALLY sorry if this chapter freakin' sucks!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Naruto. Life sucks….**

**Chapter 8**

The entire group was walking towards their net class, which was math. Ino was walking next to Shikamaru and Emilee. Sasuke was walking next to Sakura, Hinata was walking slightly behind Naruto, and Neji and Tenten were walking behind everyone, since Tenten needed support for her knee.

Ino looked over at Emilee. She took notice that Emilee was giving glances at Shikamaru, almost as if saying 'wow you're really cute!'

'HEY! WHY IS SHE DOING THAT?!' Ino mentally screamed. She glared at Emilee and kept walking. After a minute or so, they reached the math room, with their teacher, Mr. Schuler. (He's my math teacher…he's funny as hell!)

"Alright class. Take your seats. I will hand out your new text books. Let me get them. I'll be right back," Mr. Schuler said very monotone like. He left the room to get the new text books.

"Wow, he's a fun teacher…" Sasuke and Neji said together. They glared at each other.

"STOP DOING THAT!" they said together. Again.

"KNOCK IT OFF!"

"I'M A BALLERINA!!" they screamed in unison. They received glances from the class, and the entire group was trying not to laugh their heads off. Soon enough, Mr. Schuler walked back into the room.

"Okay everyone grab a book and go sit down in your seats." Everyone did as they were told. "Okay, now turn to page 191, where we will learn about geometric sequences…"

Shikamaru already fell asleep. Emilee was still sneaking peaks at him, but this didn't go unnoticed by Ino.

'_Why does she keep looking at him? It really bugs me…wait! Do I like Shikamaru? Aww man! I am falling for him!'_

Sakura, on the other hand, was frantically writing notes that were on the board. Hinata was also writing notes. Sasuke and Naruto were staring at the board like it had seven legs and nineteen arms.

. In other words…

They didn't get it.

"Alright class. Here's your homework; do pages 192 through 197. ALL of the problems. You have twenty minutes to work in class, so get moving!" Mr. Schuler said. He received many groans from the class.

Hinata and Sakura were finished the homework by the end of the class. Sasuke and Naruto kept staring at the book in front of them.

"Umm…do you guys need help?" Hinata asked.

"NO! NOT AT ALL!" Naruto shouted. He looked back down at the book at just stared.

"You have no idea what to do, do you?" Hinata said.

"NONE WHATSOEVER!" he shouted back at her.

"Alright, let me help." Hinata sat next to Naruto and began showing him how to do the math problems. Sakura also saw Sasuke staring blankly at the text book and asked him if he needed help as well. He politely said yes, and they worked together.

"So Sakura…do you want to tell me now why you were late for gym? You obviously have high academic structure. I thought you were gonna burn a hole through your notes! So you probably weren't texting in the locker room," Sasuke said to her. She stopped what she was doing suddenly. She glanced downwards, and then looked back up at him.

"Okay. You see…when we were walking back to the photo shoot after meeting you guys…my agent…he walked up…to me…and said that…" she drew silent.

"Yeah. Keep going."

She took a deep sigh. "He said that I needed to lose ten more pounds in order to be put in one of the photographer's magazines," she replied. She had tears threatening to fall from her emerald eyes.

"Well…that's not too bad. I mean it could be a lot-"By this time, they were out in the hallway walking to their science class.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! IF I LOSE MORE WEIGHT, I'LL BE ANOREXIC!" she shouted at him. He was completely taken by surprise. He never realized that she was as skinny as she was, and how much her modeling career meant to her.

"Sakura…I'm so sorry. I had no idea…" Sasuke said

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have freaked out like that. I guess I'm just so overwhelmed by the whole situation," Sakura replied. She was crying, much to her disadvantage. Sasuke turned to look straight into her eyes. She looked up into his. He gently wiped away her tears with his thumb and pulled her into a hug. She graciously accepted it. They both pulled apart and walked into their science class. (Okay just in case you're confused on how they got there, they were walking to the room until they hugged, and by that time they were at the classroom.)

-Ami's POV-

'_Okay I have to get to science class. Wait! I see Sasuke! He must have science too! Yay! Wait, what's he doing? He's…he's HUGGING Sakura! That bitch, what drug did she give him?! Well Sakura, if this is the way you're gonna play, the let the games begin.'_

-Normal POV-

Ami walked up to the two students as they pulled apart from the embrace.

"Well, look at what we have here. Sakura, you didn't tell me you had a thing for Sasuke!" Ami scowled.

"WHAT! No I don't. I mean, only as a friend-"

"Only as a friend? From what I can see, you were hugging MY Sasuke. Okay then Sakura, I'll just have to tell Karin. Then Karin will scream it in science class, and all of Sasuke's fangirls will…pretty much kill you. So you just wait bitch!" Ami stormed off into the room. All you could hear was…

"THAT BITCH IS GONNA DIE TODAY!!" That was from Karin of course.

"Oh crap…" Sasuke and Sakura said in unison. Reluctantly, they walked into the room. Ami wasn't kidding; all of the fangirls were glaring at Sakura. If looks could kill, Sakura would have been dead 10 seconds ago.

"Hello…how is everyone?" Sakura said. All of the fan girls got out of their seats.

"Wait…the teacher will be in here any minute. Why are you all getting up?" Sakura asked.

"Sakura," Sasuke whispered in her ear, "Kakashi-sensei doesn't come to the class. At least, not until the final minutes of it…so I suggest you run." Sakura sweatdropped.

"Oh well that's just peachy!" Sakura screamed.

"GET HER!" the fangirls screamed. They all charged at her. Sakura, being the genius that she was at the time, stood there, eyes wide open as she was jumped by the fangirls. The only thing Sasuke heard was her scream.

'_Aww man what do I do, what do I do?! Okay Sakura could die…crap…I think I'm in love. I feel like I have to protect her…somehow…yeah. I'm in love.'_

So Sasuke did what he felt like he should do. He started pulling fangirls off of Sakura, trying to reach her, to help her. The fangirls, realizing this, glared at Sakura before Sasuke could pull them off of her, and starting beating her up even worse than before. Soon enough, Sasuke got to Sakura and protected her with his body, receiving the kicks and punches intended for Sakura. Kakashi-sensei walked in the room shortly after, and screamed at the girls to stop. They ran to their seats and Sasuke got up on his knees. Kakashi ran over to the two students.

"What happened?" he asked. Sasuke told him the whole story, and sent all of the fangirls to the office, after warning Tsunade. (Tsunade's POV- "HOLY SHIT HOW MANY GIRLS? SHIZUNE! GUARD THE REMAINDER OF MY SAKE AND PROTECT IT!") The fangirls walked to the office and Kakashi sent to boys still sitting in their seats out into the hallway.

Sasuke was trying to wake up the unconscious Sakura. She was bleeding in multiple places, and was bruised severely. _'Come on Sakura. WAKE UP! Don't leave me like this…I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you enough…it's all my fault you're like this.'_

"I'm gonna call an ambulance. Stay with Sakura so I can go tell Principal Tsunade." Kakashi said. He then left the room in a hurry.

Sasuke was still on his knees. He couldn't take his eyes off of Sakura. Even badly hurt, she was beautiful to him. She had the mot delicate features, and was absolutely breathtaking. He inhaled a breath as she cringed in pain. _'Don't worry Sakura…I'm gonna go with you to the hospital and never leave you out of my sight. Ever again.'_

**Wow. That was really hard for me to write. I hope you guys liked it. I know that this was probably the LONGEST chapter I have ever written in my life!! Reviews please!**

**naruto.luv.llamas **

**P.S.-8 freakin' pages!!!**


	9. Great Day, Awful Setting

**Okay this chappie is dedicated to Super-Addicted-Naruto-Fan. You struck an amazing idea!!! So I hope everyone enjoys it!**

**Disclaimer: I still do no own Naruto. If I did, Sasuke would have a pet llama named Mr. BarkyvonSnouzer (XD)**

**Story Time!**

On the way to the hospital, Sasuke clutched Sakura's hand, as if she was going to disappear off the Earth. He glanced up at the heart meter (the thing that beeps when a person's heart beats) and saw that her breathing was shallow, almost not there. _'Sakura, hang on.'_

They ambulance finally reached the hospital. The workers quickly got her into the ER. Sasuke was going to follow them in, but he was ordered to wait outside of the room.

Seconds turned into minutes.

Minutes turned into and hour. Sasuke decided to call everyone, since school would be about over. Twenty minutes later, a sobbing Ino rushed to Sasuke, frantically asking questions about Sakura's conditions. Sasuke just stood still, staring at the solid white floor tiles. He couldn't say anything. His Sakura was injured, and it was all his fault.

'_Wait, MY Sakura? Yeah, I must be falling in love. She could be dead for all I know and the only thing I can do is wait and try to comfort everybody.'_ Sasuke thought.

Shortly after the group walked, or ran, through the hospital entrance, the ER doctor came out. Everybody and everything was deathly silent. They all had one question on their minds.

Is she okay?

"Are you Sakura Haruno's friends?" he asked.

"Yes, yes we are. Is Sakura going to be alright?" Neji asked. Sasuke looked up at the doctor, looking deep into his eyes.

"Right now, she has three broken ribs, and severe cuts and bruises. Her breathing is slow and choppy, so we're going to run tests on her to see if she had a fractured lung," the doctor replied, a solemn look upon his face.

"Are we allowed to see her?" Ino asked, stifling a sob.

"…Yes. But I ask that you are all quiet. She needs to rest, she's been through a lot today," the doctor answered. He led them into a white room. Sakura was hooked up to a lot of machines, at least five. Sasuke looked at her pale, delicate figure on the bed.

He took notice to her breathing. Her breaths came short and choppy. Every so often, she would sop breathing, and everyone would hold their breath. But it soon resumed moments later, and they exhaled their held breath. Yet, she looked so…peaceful. Sasuke forgot about the machines, and his mind drifted off to when he first met her. He remembered her walking away ever so gracefully back to the photo shoot, her hair swishing behind her. But a voice soon drew him back to reality.

"Sasuke. Sasuke! SASUKE!" Naruto tried to get his attention. Sasuke looked up and met Naruto's tear-filled eyes. "Are you going to stay here for a few more minutes?" he asked.

"…yeah. Just to say goodbye," Sasuke replied.

"We talked to the doctor. He said she'll probably be fine. It's all up to tests that they're gonna run," Naruto said.

"I know she's going to be okay. Because I'm gonna stay here with her until she wakes up," Sasuke glanced down at Sakura's body, slowly breathing.

"Well, don't forget that we have school tomorrow. And homework."

"Yeah, I won't. See ya later Naruto."

"Bye Sasuke."

Soon, Sasuke was the only one left in the room. Her jus sat there and watched Sakura sleep. _'She looks so peaceful. I can't believe I did this to her…'_ He reached for her hand and gently grabbed it. He stayed in that position for a few minutes. That is, until he felt a sudden movement. He gasped and his eyes filled with tears as he watched her struggle to open her eyes. Then, he saw their beautiful color of emerald.

"S…Sakura!" he cried out. She very slowly turned her head towards him.

"Hello Sasuke," her answer was a hoarse sound. But she smiled, despite how awful her body felt. "Wha…what happened?" she asked.

"You were attacked by my rabid fangirls, remember?" Sasuke answered. She smiled. Then she began to laugh. Not a very powerful laugh, but a nice, easy laugh. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh with her. Their laughing died down after a few minutes.

"Not exactly the best first day of a new high school, huh?" Sakura giggled.

"Not quite," Sasuke answered. There was a moment of silence. "Umm…Sakura?"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"I wanted to apologize."

"…for what? You didn't do anything."

"Yes I did! I could have stopped them sooner! I could have protected you better! I could have done something  to keep you from this state!" Sasuke couldn't hold back his tears any longer. They flowed down his face, landing on the side of the white bed. Sakura took all of this is. _'He…he tried to protect me? Wow…I…think I love Sasuke. He cares so much for me. Yes, I love Uchiha Sasuke!'_

"Sasuke…why did you try and protect me?"

Sasuke turned a shade of dark red. "I…uh…well…because I really…like you," his last words were mumbled, but Sakura heard them loud and clear.

"Sasuke…I really like you too." He looked up at her. She smiled.

"Then…will you go out with me?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course."

Just then, the doctor came back into the room. "I'm sorry, but visiting hours have ended. She can be released tomorrow. Would you be able to get her?"

"Yeah, I'll get her when I'm done with school," Sasuke replied.

Sasuke then glanced back at his new girlfriend. She smiled at him. He leaned in and gently kissed her on her forehead. She slowly drifted off to sleep. Sasuke then walked out of the room and called the entire group, telling them that Sakura woke up and…

"YOU AND SAKURA ARE GOING OUT?!" Ino shouted through the phone.

"Yes Ino, we are going out." Sasuke was now deaf from the loud, obnoxious voice of Ino.

"When will she be released?" Ino asked. Sasuke was walking out of the hospital.

"I'm getting her after school tomorrow Ino. I have to go, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, bye!"

Sasuke hung up the phone. He then walked back to his house, or his mansion. He walked calmly up to his room, passing his mother, father, and brother. He shut the door behind him. He plopped on his bed and closed his eyes, thinking about Sakura.

Then it dawned on him. He quickly sat up, jumped out of bed, opened a window, and shouted…

"I'M GOING OUT WITH SAKURA HARUNO!!!"

And even at the hospital, in deep slumber, Sakura heard her boyfriend say those words, and smiled.

**I don't like this chapter. Too mushy…but since it's 1:24 AM, I say it's just fine!! Don't forget to review! Thanks again to Super-Addicted-Naruto-Fan for the idea! Love to everyone!**

**naruto.luv.llamas**


	10. Another Photo Shoot Is Coming!

**Well, I'm watching WWE Raw (yeah I watch wrestling even though I'm a girl!) and this midget bastard son of the chairman of WWE just bit his FATHER in the butt!!! O.M.G.!!!! So funny! Oh! I guess I'm writing a new chapter! Okay well, here it goes!**

School came and went for Sasuke and his friends. Nothing special, just your normal school day. Well, it was normal for everyone but Sasuke. He couldn't get the image of Sakura out of his head and he was falling behind in his classes. He couldn't pay attention, he didn't know the answers to random questions thrown at him, and he didn't do any of the class work.

After his long, tiring day, Sasuke walked, almost jogged, to the hospital to get Sakura. When he got here, the nurses were helping Sakura down the hallway to the front desk. She looked up and saw Sasuke smiling at her. She smiled back and he walked over to help the nurses.

"So, how are you feeling?" Sasuke asked while filling out release forms.

"Oh, just fine. Tired. But that's pretty much it. How was school for you today?"

He didn't want to tell her that he couldn't keep up his academics that day. "It was okay, not the same without you though."

"You could've pulled through one day without me, or do you like me so much you have to see me everyday single waking moment?"

"Maybe not EVERY single moment, but pretty close to that." He smirked at her and she giggled at his comment. Sasuke finished filling out the forms and they both walked out of the hospital. They were walking to Sasuke's house, since his was closer and he didn't want Sakura to double over in pain. When they walked in, though, Itachi saw them and walked up to Sakura.

"Is this Sakura? Wow Sasuke, she's even prettier than what you said!" Itachi laughed.

"Sasuke talks about me?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Talks about you? He doesn't shut up about you! Your long rosette hair, your perfect figure, your perfectly sized as-"

"Okay that's enough! Let's go Sakura!" Sasuke said frantically while blushing furiously. He started to lead her up the stairs to his room when Itachi called up the stairs:

"I don't want to hear your nasty fantasies about her anymore, especially when you are up in your bedroom!" Itachi was laughing hysterically while Sasuke glared at him from up top of the stairs, almost as if saying I'm-going-to-freakin'-kill-you-later look. Sasuke turned away and showed Sakura his bedroom.

"Wow Sasuke, this is the biggest room I've ever seen!" Sakura said in amazement. It was a navy blue and blood red room, with a soda fountain in one corner and a king sized bed in another. There were three doors leading out of the room. The entrance, his giant walk-in closet, and his master bathroom.

"Hn, it's nothing special." But he felt good to know that Sakura loved his room. She walked over to Sasuke's bed and lied down. He lied down next to her and she felt herself slowly drifting off to sleep. Sasuke noticed, and he kissed her forehead and told her to take a nap. Without arguing, Sakura closed her eyes, and almost instantly fell asleep. Sasuke smiled at her and quietly got off the bed to take a shower. Ten minutes later, he came out fully dressed and glanced at HIS angel, sleeping on the bed. He sat down on the bed once more, trying not to wake Sakura. He failed though.

"Hey Sasuke…what time is it?" she drowsy girl asked.

"About…5:15. Why?"

"Just curious."

"Okay. I'm sorry that I woke you up."

"It's okay. I was almost awake anyhow." She lifted her head slightly, but her head dropped back down on the soft bed. "Oww…"

"Does your head hurt?" Sasuke asked, his tone full of worry and concern.

"Yeah, but I'm okay. I just need to sit up and stretch, if at all possible, without pain and Sasuke what are you doin-?" Sasuke picked her up bridal style and gently laid her against the head of the bed so she was sitting upright.

"Oh…thank you. But I could have gotten up myself…" she said.

"No, you were in a lot of pain, and I didn't want you to put yourself in an even worse position than what you are now," he argued. Suddenly, Sasuke's cell phone rang. He looked at the caller I.D. It was Ino.

(Text-Sasuke and Sakura text-Ino)

"Hello?"

"**Hey! Is Sakura with you?"**

"Yeah, why?"

"**I need to talk to her. Can you put her on the phone?"**

"Sure…hang on." He passed the phone to Sakura and she graciously accepted it.

"Hello?"

"**Hey it's Ino!"**

"Hey! What's up?"

"**Our agent just called. He wants us at a photo shoot tomorrow in Suna. Are you up for it?"**

"Not really, but I'll try anyway. Can you call him and tell him I'll be there?"

"**Of course! Tenten and Hinata are going too. Maybe the guy will want to come too!"**

"We can ask!" Sakura turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, do you want to go to a photo shoot tomorrow in Suna with me and the girls?"

He looked at her, his head tilted to the side. "Are you up for that?"

"Umm…I don't really have a choice. But yes, I'm going."

"Then I'm going with you." Sakura smiled and started talking to Ino once again.

"He said he'll come with me. So count him there."

"**Okay. I'll call the other guys to see if they want to come too. Hey, I gotta go. I'll pick you up tomorrow around 8. Should I get you over at Sasuke's?" **her voice sound all cute and high pitched. Sakura blushed madly, but replied with a mumbled yes. She hung up the phone and turned to Sasuke.

"I guess were going to Suna!" Sakura said.

"I guess so."

**Phew! I finished this chapter!!! Yayness! Okay I have a question: I want everyone to have a pairing in this fanfic, but Emilee would be left all alone…so! I need help! Should I…:**

**1. Make a new boy character**

**2. Kill off one of the main characters and replace that couple with Emilee**

**3. Who cares? She can be all alone!**

**Review please!!**

**naruto.luv.llamas**


	11. Realization: I Like You

**Yay we all love new chapters! I know I do at least…okay well we're finally getting to some more modeling in the story! (I know, it's about time…)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, rabid squirrels would run amuck.**

**To the story!**

The entire group was on their way to Suna around eight in the morning. But since the girls had to "doll" themselves up for their agent, they had to get up around five. And they were DEAD tired.

"Are we there yet?" Sakura mumbled. All of them, including Emilee, were in a long limousine, awaiting their arrival in Suna. Sakura was trying hard not to fall asleep on Sasuke's shoulder. She was failing miserably.

"No, we still have about three hours to go Miss Sakura," their limo driver called back through the window. All of the girls groaned; they couldn't stay awake that long. The guys just smirked at them.

"Must…sleep…" Tenten grumbled. She was trying to keep her eyes open. It wasn't working.

"Tenten, you can fall asleep on my shoulder, if you would like," Neji said. He wanted her to be fully awake for the photo shoot. She quickly accepted the offer and instantly fell asleep on his shoulder.

"Shikamaru, I think I might fall asleep too. Would you mind if I slept on your shoulder as well?" Ino asked groggily.

"Hn, troublesome woman…I guess you can. This time," he replied. She laid her head down and drifted off to sleep.

"Sakura, would you like to sleep too?" Sasuke asked. He glanced downwards and realized that Sakura had fallen asleep on his lap. He smirked and got a tad more comfortable, without waking his girlfriend up.

"Hinata? Are you gonna fall asleep too? Because if you do, you can sleep on my lap or shoulder, I don't mind!" Naruto said happily. Neji shot him a glare. After all, that is his cousin.

"Thank you Naruto. I think I might just have to," she said back. She fell asleep as well. Emilee fell asleep a long while ago against the window.

"Well, now that all of the girls are sleeping, what do you guys want to do?" Neji asked, his eyes still glued to Hinata's sleeping figure.

"We can talk about when you guys are gonna get girlfriends," Sasuke smirked.

"That's so mean Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, making the girls stir. Thankfully, they didn't awaken. The guys exhaled a held breath.

"I think he's right. When are we gonna get girlfriends?" Neji asked.

"Well, you'll get a girlfriend when you ask Tenten out Neji!" Shikamaru stated. Neji's mouth dropped.

"Wh-What do you mea-mean?" Neji stuttered.

"Oh please, we all realize you like her. You even asked her to fall asleep on your shoulder!" Naruto exclaimed. Neji blushed a deep red.

"Wow, you guys are right…" Neji whispered. He couldn't believe it. He really did like her.

"The same goes for you Naruto!" Sasuke said.

"WHAT?!" Naruto screamed. This time, he woke up Hinata. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry I woke you up Hinata! You can just go back to sleep on my shoulder again!" she giggled and went back to her dreams.

"Aww…how cute Naruto! So when are you gonna ask her out?" Neji asked. He didn't like the fact that Hinata liked him; he could tell the day they first met at their first photo shoot. She blushed when she caught a glimpse of him.

"I don't know Neji…I simply don't know," Naruto replied.

"And Shikamaru. Are you gonna ask out Ino?" Neji asked curiously.

"I was actually thinking about it," he replied. That reply wasn't as much fun as Naruto's reaction, and Neji was quite disappointed.

"Well, you guys can ask them after their photo shoot," Sasuke said. The guys nodded. Feeling a wave of drowsiness sweep over them, they all fell asleep.

"Ladies and Gents! We have arrived in Suna!" the limo driver called. Everyone slowly got up. They were less tired than before, and all of them were ready to go. Ino glanced out the window and saw one of her wildest dreams. She gasped.

"Guys! Look at how huge this garden is!" Ino shouted. The girls shuffled over and looked out the window.

"Wow! It's huge!" Hinata cried out.

"It's beautiful!" Tenten said.

"It's where we're doing the photo shoot!!" Sakura screamed. The girls directed their gazes to the mass amounts of cameras and wardrobe and makeup trailers.

"YAY!" the girls screamed. The guys covered their ears. Who knew girls could scream that loud?!

"Well, I'm sure this will be a breeze for you guys then," Shikamaru said.

'Maybe we can get them bouquets as a good job present…' all of the guys thought. The limousine came o a stop and everyone piled out. The girls knew the drill. All of the girls went to wardrobe to change. Emilee walked to the garden to pick flowers away from the set. The guys waited outside of the trailer. Suddenly, the guys heard a scream from inside the trailer. It belonged to Tenten.

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I WON'T DO IT!" Tenten ran out of the trailer, only in a very tiny cami that showed off her stomach and a pair of shorty shorts. Neji could've sworn he had a nosebleed. Tenten wasn't watching where she was going and ran right into Neji. She fell on top of him. She averted her gaze to his pearl eyes and he looked at her. They stayed like that until Sakura and Ino caught her by surprise and got Hinata ready with…

**A SUMMER DRESS!! **OH THE HORRORS!!

Everyone could hear shouts of terror coming from the trailer. Neji stood, wide eyed. Soon afterwards, the trailer door opened, and three girls walked out. Ino was in a lavender dress with spaghetti straps that went down to her kneecaps. Hinata was wearing a robin's egg blue dress with straps that went to the end of her shoulders. The dress went down to her mid thigh. Sakura was wearing a strapless light green dress that also went down to her mid thigh. They all looked absolutely gorgeous, and the guys couldn't help but have their jaws hit the ground.

"Wow, Sakura. You look…breathtaking," Sasuke said, admiring her.

"Why thank you Sasuke!" she smiled and pecked him on the lips. He blushed at the sudden contact.

"Hinata! You look great!" Naruto exclaimed. She could only blush and mumble a small 'thank you' to him.

"Oh! And I wanted to ask you something after the photo shoot. Meet me right here?" Naruto asked.

"Of course!" Hinata cried, a little too enthusiastic.

"Ino…wow…" that was all Shikamaru could say. She was beautiful, and her dress hung tightly to her curves. She blushed, and looked away, before she fainted.

"Umm…Ino? Could you meet me in the garden when you guys are done shooting?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah sure!" Ino said.

"Wait, where's Tenten?" Neji asked. The girls sighed, and ran back to the trailer to yank Tenten out. They pulled her out, and she looked better than any of the girls there.

She was wearing a yellow sundress that went down to her ankles. Neji felt his nosebleed coming, but he didn't make an effort to wipe it away. The best part was, her hair was left down, and it went down to her mid back. He walked up to her.

"Wow Tenten. You look…amazing!" Neji sad, his jaw still on the ground.

"It's…not bad looking on me?" she asked.

"No…and I wanted to ask you something…"

"What's that Neji?"

"…will you go out with me?"

Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened. "Neji…I…yes! Of course!" she exclaimed. And then, the photographer ruined the moment.

"Come on girls! You still need to go through makeup!" he shouted. The girls turned to the guys and gave them sympathetic looks before walking away. The guys gave Neji high fives and went to go wait on-set for the girls.

**Alright! What did you guys think? Sorry, not a whole lot of Emilee, but next chapter she'll be in a TON more! Trust me! **

**Until next time!**

**naruto.luv.llamas**


	12. Emilee Meets The One

**Yay! I'm SO close to having 1000 hits!! And this is my first fanfic ever!!! Oh my gosh! Okay, well thanks a lot everyone! **

**I had one of the worst days at school…in health, we had to watch a movie with a mother giving birth…yeah REALLY gross!!**

**Well anyhow…here's the next chapter! It's gonna be kinda short though…but it's all about Emilee!!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Naruto. But wouldn't it be cool if a teenager owned Naruto?!**

The girls walked out of the makeup trailer and walked over to the photographer. He gave them minor instructions, like don't forget to smile but look sexy and be poised. Meanwhile, Emilee was still picking flowers in the garden.

**-Emilee's POV-**

"This one's kinda cool. I guess…flower picking is not really my thing…but I have nothing else to do right now…" I twirled the rose that was between my fingers. Then I put it in the middle of the bouquet I had started. Just then, I heard rustling.

'I wonder who that could be…' I thought to myself. I glanced around my surroundings. Nothing. 'Maybe it's just the wind…' I continued my flower picking.

Then the noise came back. I lifted my head up so fast, I think I might have given myself whiplash. 'Oww…' I rubbed my head and neck, hoping to relieve some of the pain.

"Are you okay?" I jumped, hurting my head even worse, when I heard a voice from behind me. I turned around, and realized, this guy is CUTE!!

"Umm…yeah I'm fine…just…whiplash," I said back, blushing from his massive hotness levels.

"I'm Renton. Who are you?" Renton asked curiously.

"Emilee. I thought this was a closed set. Why are you here?" I asked.

"My dad is the girls' agent. I always come with him. Meeting models is pretty cool, ya know?" he laughed, and I couldn't help but laugh right along with him.

"So, why are you here?" Renton asked me.

"Oh! My friends are the models. I came along for the ride," I replied.

"Oh, that's cool! All of them are really cute, especially the one with the blond ponytail. And let's not forget the girl with the blue, kinda violet hair too," he added, staring at the two girls posing. I laughed under my breath. It was funny to me watching and hearing him talk to me like that about my friends.

"Would you like to pick some flowers with me?" Renton asked quickly.

"Umm…sure?"

"Okay, let's go." We walked around the garden, looking for some roses. All we could find were tulips and carnations.

"Flowers are hard to find…" I mumbled.

"Yeah…hey! There's one!" he shouted, and he ran over to get it. I stood there, waiting for him and he came back. He tore off most of the stem, and I was confused as to why.

"Umm…aren't you gonna put the flower in a bouquet or something?" I asked.

"No, I was planning on doing this." He tucked the flower behind my ear. I gasped, shocked at the sudden gesture.

"You wanna…just sit down and chat?" Renton asked, a smirk upon his face.

"…sure." I said, still dazed. We sat down and talked, for a little over an hour. I learned that he loves hanging out with his best friends all the time, like me. And, he doesn't have a girlfriend, but he want to find the perfect girl someday, somewhere unexpected. I smiled. He was the sweetest guy I ever met in my life. And then…what he said next caught me completely off guard.

"Emilee, I know we just met and all, but…will you go out with me?" he turned away, a deep blush going across his face. My jaw was on the ground, and I couldn't get the right word out of my mouth.

"Y…Ye…Yes…YES!" I jumped on top of him, knocking him down onto the ground. He laughed, and then kissed me on the forehead. I smiled back at him, and then I noticed the guys and girls staring at us behind a bush. The girls were 'awwing' and the guys were smirking. Except Shikamaru. He was sleeping.

"Hey lovebirds! The photographer booked us a hotel to stay at for two weeks? You guys in or out?" Tenten shouted at us.

"I'm in, are you in?" Renton asked.

"I don't know, vacations aren't really my thing…" he looked at me with puppy dog eyes, and I couldn't resist. "Okay, what the heck?" he smiled at me and I grinned. Then we got up and walked over to the group, holding each other's hand.

**Told ya all it was a short chapter! But still, it was fluffy for Emilee! And they're goin' on vacation!! Reviews please! **

**naruto.luv.llamas**


	13. Beaches Are Fun! And Agents Are Pushy

**Okay well since my internet connection isn't picking up anything, I guess I'll just type and update my story awhile! My goodness I'm so bored!!! But I'm watching Moment Of Truth on TV and it's really funny! Oh! And I watched American Idol and that was cool too! Moving on!**

**DiScLaImEr: I Do NoT oWn NarUtO. **

**Story time! Still on the magic carpet in the middle of the enchanted woods! (Don't you just hate those TV shows?)**

"I can't believe we get to stay here in Suna! And they even have a beach!" Ino cried, dropping her things in her hotel room. The tailors and makeup artists all gave them clothes and supplies that they would need for two weeks. Even the guys!

"Yeah! We finally get to stay away from fangirls and relax!" Sakura said, while punching her fist at the air.

"Hn. Vacations are boring…you don't do anything different than what you do back home…" Sasuke said coldly.

"Aww you're killing the mood! Come on Sasuke lighten up!" Naruto shouted at him.

"Well, I'm personally excited for this!" Hinata exclaimed. Tenten nodded. Neji said he wanted to talk to her. And treat her to dinner. Which still has her in a minor shock. Okay, MAJOR shock.

"What are we gonna do first?" Neji asked. Shikamaru shrugged. Naruto got into his thinking position. Sasuke…just didn't care.

"We could go to the beach," Hinata offered.

"That's a great idea Hinata! Oh, and I'm sorry that I couldn't say what I wanted to say at the photo shoot…hehe," Naruto said, sweatdropping.

_Flashback:_

_The girls were done posing and smiling. They walked over to their agent, who was beckoning to them._

"_Girls! I have another surprise for you!"_

"_NO! WE ARE NOT GOING TO POSE FOR PLAYBOY AND THAT'S FINAL!!" Sakura screamed. Everyone stared at her, like O.o ._

"_Hehe…sorry?" she mumbled._

"_Well, umm…that was not what I had in mind…but this is it! You are all staying here in Suna for another two weeks to, how you young people say, 'party hardy'? Their agent exclaimed. The girls were a little freaked out by the sudden burst of wanting to talk young._

"_SWEETNESS!! But wait, we didn't bring clothes and stuff!" Ino cried._

"_That's okay. We have the makeup artist and tailor giving you clothes and supplies for two weeks. Now, GET OFF MY SET!!! NOW I MUST CLEAN UP!!! GO AWAY!!!" The girls have never heard their agent so loud before. They grabbed the guys and Emilee plus her new boyfriend and rushed off the set before Naruto and Shikamaru could say what they wanted to say._

_End Flashback_

"Yeah…he's kinda pushy about that…" Tenten said.

"Well, you can tell me at the beach Naruto," Hinata said.

"And you can tell me what you wanted to say there too Shikamaru!" Ino said happily.

"Okay!" The guys shouted in unison. After that, everyone got into their bathing suits. Ino was wearing a baby blue bikini. Sakura was wearing a hot pink bikini. Tenten was wearing a black and blue tankini. Hinata was wearing a pearl one piece suit that matched her eyes perfectly. The guys were all wearing orange, blue, green, and grayish suits. In order, Naruto had orange, Sasuke had blue, Shikamaru had green, and Neji had a grayish color. Since Renton had a fear of sharks, he wasn't gonna wade in the water, so Emilee wore a black tankini with a red star on the side of the bottom with clothes over top of that, so she could sit out with Renton. After getting the usual beach supplies, (suntan lotion, towels, etc.) they got the limo driver to give them a ride down to the shore.

"Wow! Look at how blue the water is!" Ino and Hinata shouted. Tenten and Sakura made a run for the water, taking off their flip flops in the process and jumping in. They both appeared shortly after.

"C'mon guys! The water's just fine!" Tenten shouted to the rest of their group. The guys looked at each other and shrugged. The also made a run for the water and got in, meeting the girls in a deeper area of the ocean. Ino and Hinata were close behind them and they got in too.

"Who wants to play chicken?" Naruto shouted. Sakura and Sasuke's hands shot up in the air. "Okay, that's team one, Hinata, do you want to be my partner?" Naruto asked, giving Hinata the best puppy dog eyes he could make. She couldn't resist.

"Okay, I'll try!" she exclaimed. She got on top of Naruto's shoulders and waited for Sakura to get on top of Sasuke's shoulders as well. When they were all situated, Ino and Tenten started the countdown.

"In 5, 4, 3, 2, 1! GO!" they shouted in unison. Sasuke ran as fast as he could towards Naruto and Hinata. When Sakura could touch Hinata's hands, she tried to push her down, but missed. Hinata did the same, but that time she grabbed Sakura's hands and pushed her over. Sakura screamed, and fell into the water, popping back up seconds later.

"YAY!! WE WON HINATA!!" Naruto shouted. He gave her a long hug and she blushed madly.

"Umm…Naruto? What was it you were gonna ask me?" she had to say something so that she would faint and so she could hear what he had to say.

"Oh! That's right! Come this way, I wanna be away from everyone," Naruto said, dragging her along. Hinata glanced back and the girls gave her a thumbs up. She grinned and swam away with Naruto.

"That was a good try, Sakura," Sasuke said. He was behind her at the time, so he put his arms around her waist. She thanked him and leaned backwards, resting against him. Little did she know, Sasuke had a nasty plan. He quickly moved his arms, put thm on her shoulders and dunked her in the ocean water. She came up, gasping for breath.

"THAT WAS SO NOT COOL SASUKE UCHIHA!!" she screamed. He just stuck his tongue out at her, acting like a three year old.

"You. Are. So. DEAD!" she swam after him as he swam away, eventually catching up to him and dunking him back. He came up and splashed her, and their dunking war turned into a splash fight. They were laughing and having fun, and Ino admired them.

"I wish I had a guy like that…cute, intelligent, I would get to boss him around!" she giggled at her last comment.

"You want a guy like that you say?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah…"

"Well then, would you go out with me?" she gaped at him. Her mouth turned upright, smiling, and she screamed a yes at him while knocking them both underwater. They came back up and started having a splash war like Sasuke and Sakura.

**-With Naruto and Hinata-**

"Aww…Shikamaru finally asked Ino out!" Hinata exclaimed. She looked at Naruto, and he was grinning from ear to ear.

"What's so funny?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata, will you go out with me?" Naruto asked, still smiling. She fainted.

"AHH! Hinata! Where did you go?" he frantically started splashing water around while Hinata came back up to the surface, getting air. Until…

Naruto splashed her with water.

"Naruto!" she screamed. He turned around.

"You're alive!"he exclaimed. He ran over and hugged her.

"By the way, my answer is yes," she whispered in his ear. He grinned again, pulling her in tighter.

**This chapter was short too. Sorry! But now all of our Naruto characters are together!! Yayness! Don't forget to review because Lauren loves reviews!**

**Until Next Time!**

**naruto.luv.llamas**


	14. Sickness

_**Hey guys! So sorry, but I won't be updating for a while. I'm really sick, and it strains me enough to write this message. I've been sleeping for hours and I can't eat without getting sick. I'll update as soon as I can!**_

_**Love you guys lots! Stick with me!**_

_**naruto.luv.llamas –sneezes yet again-**_


	15. Icky Snotty Ami And Makeout Sessions

**Okay! I'm feeling a ton better so I'm gonna update the story!! Oh yeah!!! Okay, it's kinda late, so sorry if this chapter kinda…sucks.**

**Disclaimer:** **EVIL** **RABID MEGA-TRANSFORMER SQUIRLE MONKEY MAN!!**** I lurve you ****The bunny always dies first****! Oh, and I don't own Naruto.**

**Bunnies rule!!! And Jell-O. Jell-O is coolio.**

The entire group was sitting up at where their stuff was. Everyone was talking and enjoying themselves, and even better, they were all together! Emilee and Renton had gone back to the hotel they were staying at for some _alone time_.

"Ah, I love the ocean. Don't you Neji?" Tenten asked her new boyfriend.

"Yeah. The beach here is really nice," he replied.

"Well, it was…" Sasuke huffed, glaring in a certain direction. The group averted their gazes and frowned. It was none other than Ami and her little group of overly obsessed fangirls. There had to be at least twenty of them, in skimpy bikinis that barely covered their, ahem, _private areas_.

"Hey there Sasuke baby!" Ami exclaimed.

"Go away Ami, no one wants you here, especially me…" Sasuke said, glaring at her.

"Aww, don't be like that! I know you wanna go out with me sometime."

"Ami, I already have a girlfriend that I deeply care for," Sasuke glanced over at Sakura, who looked at Ami and stuck out her tongue childishly.

"You mean to tell me that you're going out with this…this…slutty whore?!" Sakura got up, ready to beat her to a bloody pulp, but she was held down by Tenten and Hinata. Sasuke got up instead and went directly to Ami's face. He bent down real close to her face, and whispered chillingly, "Don't EVER say that about my girlfriend again."

Ami wasn't fazed. She sneered at Sakura, who was now being forcibly held down by all the girls and Naruto.

"Hmm. We'll just see how long your little relationship lasts. Tata losers. Bye Sasuke sweetheart! Later, Sakura slut-face," Ami laughed and Sakura couldn't take it anymore. She forced her way out of the grips of her friends and ran towards Ami, ready to strike her with her fist. Sasuke rushed over in the nick of time and held on to her.

"Sakura, just calm down. I've taken care of it, he wont annoy you anymore," Sasuke was doing his best to calm down his girlfriend. She eventually gave in, and she turned towards him. She looked deep into his eyes.

"Sasuke, why are you so damn sexy?" He smirked at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"I could ask you the same thing," he answered. She giggled. Ami, watching the entire scene, sneered and walked away with her group of girls.

"I really hate that bitch…" Ino said, glaring at Ami's back.

"I second that!" Neji said. Everyone thirded or fourthed that, and the group giggled and continued with their day.

**-With Emilee and Renton-**

"So, what else do you want to do?" Emilee asked her boyfriend. The couple was sitting on the bed, Renton with his head on the ground. They had already watched a movie, ate lunch, rummaged through other people's bags for the heck of it, and could find nothing else to do.

"Umm…we could make out?" Emilee pushed Renton over and he landed flat on his stomach. He muffled a quiet ouch. Emilee still pondered this thought.

"We have nothing better to do. Okay then." Renton sat up and they began their little make out session.

**-Back At The Beach-**

The group was packing up and getting ready to leave their spot on the sand. They had a ton of fun, except for Ami, and were tired out.

"Shikamaru, I can't feel my legs…will you give me a piggyback ride back to the hotel?" Ino asked cutely. Shikamaru widened his eyes, knowing that the hotel was a good twenty minute walk from where they were.

"Umm…Ino. It's kinda far, don't you think?" Ino shot her eyes down towards her feet and frowned. Shikamaru sighed, and motioned for her to jump on. She shrieked in joy, and jumped on his back. Sakura looked up at Sasuke.

"Look at how much fun they're having. I wish I could have that much fun Sasuke, my dear, loving, sweet, cute, boyfriend!" Sakura gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry Sakura, but you're gonna have to do better than that." Sasuke turned away from the eyes that he couldn't stand to look at.

"Okay…umm…Sasuke, my oh so smexy wonderfully delicious looking boyfriend that I'll make out with when we get back to the hot-" Sasuke had heard all he wanted to hear and he scooped her up quickly. She giggled and crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Make out session?" he asked her excitedly.

"Yeppers!" They realized that the rest of their group already left, and Sasuke hustled to catch up. Twenty minutes later, the group walked into their hotel room to find a sleeping couple in the corner of a loveseat. (It's a sofa thing, not anything gross!)

"Aww, they look so cute together!" Hinata exclaimed, pointing at Emilee and Renton.

"So are we Hinata!" Naruto wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist from behind her. She giggled in response, a light blush falling on her cheeks.

Sakura admired the couples as she was resting on Sasuke's back. She still had her fingers crossed behind her back. Wait, she was still on Sasuke's back!

"Sasuke, you can put me down now."

"Oh! Sorry Sakura! Do you want to have that little deal that we had now?" Sasuke asked, smirking at her. Sakura pulled her fingers out from behind her back, and Sasuke's smirk turned into a frown.

"Hey! You can't back out of the deal!" Sakura ran around the room, with Sasuke close behind her.

"You should have noticed my fingers!"

"They were behind your back, which was behind my back!"

"Grow eyes on the back of your head!" Sasuke picked up his speed and eventually grabbed Sakura from behind and toppled her on top of a bed. He was on top of her and she was blushing madly.

"I want my part of the deal," Sasuke whispered in her ear.

"Okay…" She saw Sasuke smirk in victory, and when he leaned in…

There was a farting sound and saliva on Sasuke's face.

Sakura had stuck her tongue out at him and then blew air, causing her spit to fly all over Sasuke's face. She started laughing hysterically.

"'Sakura!" She couldn't answer him due to lack of air.

"That was so uncalled for!!" He glared at her, and she stopped laughing.

"I love you Sasuke. A lot!"

"Yeah, that sure proved it!"

"Sasuke, are you mad at me? I'm really, really sorry!" She pouted and Sasuke looked at her.

"No, I'm not mad." She gave a squeak of happiness and kissed him on the lips. He kissed back and it grew more passionate. He licked her bottom lip for entrance, and she let him in her mouth to explore.

"GET A FREAKIN' ROOM YOU GUYS!!" The couple jumped in surprise, forgetting that everyone else was still in the room.

"Naruto," Hinata whispered. He looked at her. "They are in a room. Their room." Naruto held back a gag and quickly left the room. Hinata sighed and followed him out, and the other couples followed suite. Ino winked at Sakura, and she grinned back.

"Now, where were we?" Sasuke asked, returning his gaze to Sakura.

"Leaving to talk to everyone else. We don't want them to feel left out," Sakura replied, getting up off the bed. Sasuke pouted, but reluctantly followed her to the next room.

'Better luck next time Sasuke…' he thought to himself.

**Sorry guys! That was a really quick chapter, but I need to get some sleep! (I haven't really slept much at all this week…)**

**Until Next Time!**

**naruto.luv.llamas**

**PS-EVIL RABID MEGA-TRANSFORMER SQUIRLE MONKEY MAN! LOLZNESS!**


	16. Ami Again and Barbie World

**Okay guys sorry I haven't updated in a REALLY long time! I had a million projects due and a HUGE one-third grade essay due. Hehe it's amazing! But enough abut me, let's get on with the story!!**

**Disclaimer: Do I own Naruto? Nope. Do I own Garra? Hell no. Did you know that there is a Naruto, Japan? I did. Haha. You all suck. Just kidding, love you all! (But seriously, there is a Naruto, Japan!)**

**Story Time!**

Sasuke followed Sakura to the next room. The group looked up at the couple and smirked when they heard the door open.

"So, are you guys done making out?" Neji asked, a smirk still plastered on his face.

"Hn. Yes…" Sasuke said, adding a deep sigh.

"Suck it up Sasuke. You'll live," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, listen to them Sasuke!" Naruto said, grinning madly. Sasuke gave another famous hn and walked over next to Sakura, who had already taken the pleasure of pushing Ino over off her bed.

"So…what are we gonna do now?" Hinata asked. The group looked at each other and sighed.

"Beats me," Sakura said.

"There's a festival today at the beach. I guess it's like on the boardwalk or something," Ino said. The group looked at her.

"How did you know that?" Naruto asked. Ino held up a flyer she was reading. Naruto mouthed an oh.

"That sounds good to me. What do you think Neji?" Tenten looked at her boyfriend.

"Whatever." He replied. His answer was as boring as Sasuke's hn.

"That was peppy Neji," Hinata said. Neji shrugged.

"Hey guys! What did we miss?" Emilee and Renton walked into the room. Emilee had woken up and heard their voices, so she woke up Renton as well.

"We were talking about going to a festival tonight on the beach. You guys in?" Naruto asked the couple. Renton looked at his girlfriend. She shrugged her shoulders and nodded.

"Sure. I guess we are." The group talked randomly for a while. They looked at the clock about two hours later, which brought them to about six o' clock.

"The festival starts around eight. Do we want to go get dinner?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah, we better go get something or we'll die of hunger at the festival," Sasuke said. They all got up and walked down to the hotel lobby. Sakura called for their limo driver. He said that he would be there in twenty minutes. Once again, the group talked and soon enough, they heard a honk outside. They all got up and walked to the limo.

"Okay where are you guys heading to Miss Sakura?" the limo driver asked.

"Well, first we're going to go to…umm where are we going to eat?" Sakura asked the group behind her.

"We could go to the ESPN Zone!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Okay. We're gonna go to the ESPN Zone and then we are going to head to the boardwalk for a festival," Sakura told the limo driver. He nodded and opened the door for the girls. They got in and just when Neji was about to get in, the limo driver shut the door and walked to his driver seat.

"How rude," Neji said. The guys nodded and opened the door to get in. They were on their way soon after.

**-At the ESPN Zone-**

The waitress had taken the orders of the ten teens sitting at their table. They had some small chitchat, but nobody really talked. Until…

"Sasuke! Is that your sexy head I see in front of me?!" A mysterious voice shouted.

Everyone gagged in disgust as Ami strutted to their table.

"Ami, I just lost my appetite. Go away so I can get it back," Sakura glared at her.

"Whatever slut. I'm just here to claim my Sasuke and then I'll be on my way," she replied. Once again that day, Sakura, who was being held down by everyone, wanted to kill Ami. Sasuke grabbed onto her and whispered soothing words into her ear. Then everybody backed off and Sakura calmed down. For the moment.

"Look Ami. Nobody wants you here, so just go away and leave us all alone," Sasuke spat coldly.

"I will if you come back to my beach house with me. We could, you know…" Ami bent down real close to Sasuke's ear and whispered something, very inappropriate. And he gagged in disgust. Sakura couldn't take it any longer. She got up and smacked Ami across the face. She staggered back in surprise.

"You'll pay for that Sakura Haruno!!" Ami lunged for Sakura, who ducked, outwitting Ami by a long shot. Ami ended up tripping over her own feet. She quickly got back up and ran over to Sakura and punched her in the stomach. Sakura fell to the ground, doubled over in pain. Sasuke ran to her side.

"Hey! Are you okay?" He asked her. She didn't reply. Her ribs were still healing from the fangirl incident, and she was losing consciousness. Sasuke made Sakura lay on his lap and he lifted up her shirt to inspect her injury. Her ribs were a bright purple, and they were getting even worse by the minute. Sasuke growled at Ami, who smirked and walked away from the group. Everyone knelt down near Sakura to make sure she was alright.

"Is she okay?!" Ino shouted, forcing back tears that were swelled in her eyes.

"Yeah, I think so. She just lost consciousness I believe," Shikamaru told his girlfriend. She hugged him and he held her tight. The same went with Hinata and Naruto.

"Sakura. Sakura. Can you hear me?" Sasuke was trying to wake her up. She didn't stir, so he just stayed as still as he could. Ten minutes later, Sakura winced, trying to open her eyes. Sasuke told the group, and they all huddled over her. She very slowly opened her eyes.

"Wha…what happened?" Sakura asked wearily. Sasuke retold the whole story. Sakura's eyes were blinded by fury after he was done. She tried to stand up, but she automatically fell back down, due to her pain.

"I think we should get doggie bags for dinner and just head back to the hotel for tonight," Sasuke told the guys.

"Aww I really wanna go to the festival!" Tenten whined.

"You guys go on ahead. I'm gonna take Sakura back to the hotel." Sasuke picked up Sakura, who grumbled about being able to walk by herself. They got their dinners. Everyone but Sasuke and Sakura went to the festival.

**-Back At The Hotel-**

Sakura walked outside onto a balcony. She rested her head on her hands. She sighed in disappointment. "I can't believe I let her get to me like that…" she thought aloud. Little did she know, Sasuke was directly behind her.

"It wasn't your fault, Sakura," he said to her. She jumped in surprise, suddenly realizing he was there.

"Still…"

"Sakura, listen to me. It WASN'T your fault." He walked over next to her. She leaned on his shoulder, and he let his own head gently lay on her head.

"I should have done something more than blacking out."

"What were you gonna do with broken ribs?"

"More than falling into darkness." Sasuke sighed. He wasn't going to win this battle. She sighed as well.

"Put it behind you. I don't want you to be miserable the entire time we're here, okay?" She nodded in response, but he knew she was going to get her revenge one way or another. She let out a tired yawn, eventually falling asleep on his shoulder. He looked down at her and smiled at her angelic features. Everything about her was beautiful and lively. But he himself hated her being so…furious. He carefully picked her up, and she barely stirred. He gently laid her on their bed, crawling in beside her. He kissed her lightly on her forehead, then her lips. She smiled in returned.

"Good night, my cherry blossom," he whispered, before falling into a deep sleep as well.

**-The Next Day-**

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to see a slumbering girl beside him. He smiled and kissed her lightly, causing her to wake.

"Hey you," Sakura said, yawning afterwards. She smiled, then winced in pain. This didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"Are you still feeling icky?" Sakura looked at him with a weird look plastered on her face.

"…what?"

"Icky, Sasuke?" He blushed, not realizing how dorky he must have sounded. She laughed. They both stayed in their positions for a few extra moments; then Sakura decided to get ready for the day. Sasuke watched her every movement. She decided to wear a black and pink halter top with a silver heart in the lower left hand corner. She also chose a pair of jeans and a black, lacy skirt to put over that. She walked into the bathroom to change. Then Sasuke rolled out of bed and chose a blue dress shirt and dark jeans. He changed and was ready before Sakura came out.

When she finally did step out of the bathroom, her hair was up in a high ponytail with her bangs still over her pale face. She. Looked. Good. And Sasuke got a nosebleed because of it.

"Am I really that hot?" She asked, smirking. She did a twirl and Sasuke widened his eyes.

"Umm…duh!" She giggled and kissed him. He kissed her back, and made the kiss more passionate. He licked her bottom lip for entrance, and she smiled and accepted. They roamed each other's mouths until Naruto ran in the room.

"MY EYES! MY EYES! MY POOR VIRGIN EYES!" He ran out of the room just as quickly as he entered. Sakura stopped the kiss and giggled at Naruto's reaction. "Our bad," She said to her boyfriend. He smirked. They walked to Naruto's room to make sure he was okay. They found Hinata stroking his hair and him crying into her shoulder, mumbling about therapy. Suddenly, everyone else ran into the room.

"We heard Naruto screaming. Were you guys making out again?" Ino asked Sakura. Sakura giggled in response. "Maybe…" Ino rolled her eyes and looked at the ceiling. Neji looked up as well.

"Ino. There's nothing up there. Moron…" he mumbled the last part under his breath. Everyone looked at him, like wtf dude.

"So, what are wee gonna do today?" Emilee asked.

"The festival is still on tonight. Maybe Sakura will want to go then!" Tenten said happily. Sakura smiled.

"Right now, we could go to the mall. I need to get new stuff anyways," Hinata said, still comforting Naruto.

"Sounds better than sitting here all day," Shikamaru said.

"Dude, anything is better than sitting in here all day," Sasuke told him. Shikamaru glared in response, feeling retarded.

"Well then, let's go, shall we?" Sakura said, taking Sasuke's arm and linking it with her own. He smiled at the contact. Everyone got up and walked out the door. When they got down to the lobby, they noticed the limo driver standing outside, almost as if waiting for them.

"Hello there, you're here awful early!" Tenten said, confused.

"I thought that since it was a beautiful day, you guys would want to go somewhere, correct?" he replied. Hinata told him their destination and they all piled into the limo.

**-At The Suna Mall-**

"Wow, this place is HUGE!" the girls shouted. The guys walked behind them.

"Let's go in here first!" Ino cried, running into a girly, pink, frilly store. Emilee looked at the sign. Barbie World.

"Oh HELL NO," she said evilly. The group turned around, remembering her first day at school.

_Flashback:_

"_I __hate pink. Once again, I HATE PINK. I also hate girly things and perverts. I love anime and hanging out with all my friends," Emilee stated."_

_End Flashback:_

"I'm not going in that store," Emilee said simply. Renton sighed. "Okay, I'll stay out with you then."

Everyone else walked into the store. Sakura and Tenten didn't know why Ino liked this store much. Quite frankly, it was disgusting. Pink was the only color for what seemed like miles.

"Oh my gosh! Sakura! Come look at this top I found for you!" Ino shouted. Sakura followed Ino's voice, to see one of the most ugly things she had ever placed her eyes on. She let out a shrill screech, causing everyone's attention to be turned towards Sakura's direction.

All of the guys were standing behind Sakura. Their mouths were hanging open.

"Oh."

"My."

"Gosh."

**Haha I gave you guys a cliffhanger! I guess you'll just have to see what this horrifying thing is next chapter, huh! Oh well! **

**Until Next Time!**

**naruto.luv.llamas**


	17. What's Her Problem?

**Okay people! Be scared…be very scared! **

**Warning! People with horrid fears of neon colors should not read this chapter! Or just skip over the chapter until you see some more bold lines, then it should be safe!**

**I wanted to thank ****The bunny always dies first**** for reviewing and saying how I posted the same chapter twice. Sorry to anyone that read my double chapter, but HERE is the correct one!!!**

**Disclaimer: -insert some random I don't own Naruto saying here-**

**Hehe REMEMBER THE WARNING!!**

"Oh."

"My."

"GOSH!"

"Ino, what the hell is that thing?!" Sakura screamed, shielding her eyes away from the apparent glowing piece of fabric. The thing that Ino was clutching was a bright, bright orange, green, yellow, pink, and blue neon colored mini dress that could barely go past her butt. It could make a person blind, which is what exactly happened next.

A poor, innocent male bystander was walking past the store the group was in. He just happened to look at the glaring light coming from the said place, and his eyes went wide with shock. He grabbed his face, hoping to shield away to horrid glowing. But when his hands were once again at his side, all he could see was white.

"MY EYES! MY POOR EYES!!" he screamed, while running in circles. All the group could do was watch in horror, and yet, in fascination. They all gasped when they saw him fall over the side of a balcony, which led to the first floor. They all ran over and looked down, to see a man lying on top of a slushie machine, face down, and moaning. Neji quickly called for an ambulance. Ten minutes later, the entire group, except for Ino, who said that she had to go to the bathroom, was watching the poor man getting loaded into the ambulance outside of the mall.

**Okay for all the people that were afraid to read the brightness it's all over, so it's okay to read again! Okay, well the bystander that saw the thing Ino was holding just fell over a balcony, and was now being loaded into an ambulance.**

"Oh my goodness, look at what we did…" Hinata said quietly. Naruto hugged her from behind. She leaned into his chest.

"It wasn't your fault, Hinata. It was Ino's for holding up the damned thing in the first place," Naruto told her. Her mood brightened up slightly.

"I can't believe Ino even liked the thing!" Tenten shouted.

"Tenten, I highly doubt that Ino actually liked it. I think she was just showing it to us," Neji rebutted.

"Oh really? Well, I think she did!" Tenten argued.

"She couldn't have! The thing was hideous!"

"Do you wanna bet on it?"

"Okay, I'll treat you to one free item in the mall, take you out to dinner, and even take you out to a movie of your choice, if you win," Neji smirked. He was just hoping he didn't lose.

"Fine. I want to see Bloodthirsty Vampires though." (I just made that up on the spot! Not a real movie, unless you people know of a movie called Bloodthirsty Vampires…)

"Well, when I win—"

"Which you won't Neji!"

"I want to see you wear a pink, frilly summer dress, and leave your hair down for three days when we return to school."

"You're on!" Tenten shouted. By this time, the scene was just about cleaned up, except for the ambulance still sitting out in the street. Just then, Ino came out to join the group, looking quite happy and holding a shopping bag.

"I couldn't help it. It's so cool!" She jumped up and down gleefully. Tenten looked at Neji, smiling a teasing smile. Neji glared at Ino and scoffed, admitting defeat. Sakura muffled laughter underneath her breath. Unfortunately, she couldn't hold it in and she started laughing hysterically. Sasuke looked over questioningly at his girlfriend, wondering what set her off all of a sudden.

"Sakura? Are you PMSing?" he asked her. She couldn't answer him.

"Oh, don't worry about her. She had a few bottles of Vault too many, is all," Ino explained. Sasuke stared, wide eyed.

"How. Many. Bottles. Did. She. HAVE?!" Sasuke screamed.

"Umm…maybe like, seventeen? Hehe…" Ino slowly walked backwards as Sasuke glared evilly. Sakura's laughter became louder, and she was beginning to attract attention.

"Sakura, I think you're drunk…" Sasuke told her calmly.

"Yeah! Drunk on SUGAR!!" Sakura shouted, bursting into yet another round of laughter. Sasuke sighed.

"Okay, I'm taking her to the hotel. She needs to sleep," Sasuke said. He picked her up bridal style. She started to kick furiously, trying to get down. Sasuke held her tight though.

"Sasuke! –giggle- Put me down!" Sakura laughed. He shook his head no, holding on tighter. She gave up hope, and yet him carry her back. He decided to walk instead of having the limo drive them, so that the others could get back as well.

**-Twenty Minutes Later-**

By the time Sasuke got back to the hotel, Sakura fell asleep comfortably in his arms. He smiled, and laid her on his bed.

"Wow Sakura, you're a lot lighter than you look, almost too skinny…oh yeah, you told me that already. I hope you haven't been trying to lost more weight…" Sasuke outwardly spoke what was on his mind.

"My agent doesn't tell me that I'm fat anymore," Sakura said groggily, not opening her eyes. She wasn't really sleeping, but she was trying.

"Yeah, he better not!" Sasuke exclaimed. She smiled, and asked Sasuke for a favor.

"Yeah, what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Can you go get me some pajamas out of my drawer? I'm too lazy to get up and get them myself."

"Yeah sure." Sasuke walked over to her drawer. He pulled out the pajamas that had black pants with a white symbol on the pocket that meant "me". He didn't understand it, but when he pulled out the equally black colored shirt and saw a symbol that meant "love", he put the words together.

"Love me…" he mumbled under his breath. He shrugged and walked over to her with the clothes in his hands. She thanked him, and began to take off her shirt. He wanted to turn away, he truly did, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He watched her lift up the article of clothing, and his eyes widened. Her stomach was almost invisible, and she had no body fat to cover up the bruised ribs that pushed out. She pulled the new shirt over top, and he couldn't bring himself to say anything. She lied back down in his bed, and almost instantly fell asleep, without a word.

"Sakura. I just looked at your ribs yesterday when Ami punched you. What possibly happened?" Sasuke still couldn't believe what he saw. She had to have done something to lose all that weight. He pondered what could've happened. Diet pills? Exercise? Dieting? Wait! "Crash diet? Is she not eating? No she's been eating fine…how did she lose that much weight?!" Sasuke shouted, not waking Sakura. A few moments later, everyone else walked into the room.

"Hey Sasuke! Did she calm down for you?" Naruto asked, looking at the sleeping Sakura.

"Hn." He walked into the next room, where the hotel's computer was provided for the guests. He got on, looking up losing weight fast. He clicked on the first page to pop up. He saw symptoms such as sleepiness, laziness, grumpy, weak, light, things like that. He scrolled down to look at some of the diseases.

"Bulimic? No…this is crap! But it's for Sakura…" He looked further and saw a section on someone looking absolutely normal. Then he saw it. That one section explained everything to him.

"Some people use a different method to losing weight quickly and secretly," Sasuke read aloud. "These people range from many different ages, but mostly teenagers and young adults do this, and mainly girls and women. They will usually eat a big meal in front of friends, and then say they are going to the bathroom. What they are really going to do is forcibly throw up their food, so that the calories don't turn into fat, they lose weight, and their friends and family don't suspect a thing. But this will get worse as this situation progresses, and soon will leave the victim in a hospital, dying and with no cure." (**Okay, I** **don't know if these are all correct, but I just thought it kinda made sense…)**

Sasuke now had tears flowing freely from his eyes. He made sure he was as silent as possible. He punched the wall next to him, leaving a hole.

"HOW COULD I NOT NOTICE?!" He blamed himself for what was happening to his girlfriend. 'I can't jump to conclusions…maybe she's not doing this at all and I'm overreacting…but I need to make a plan so I can find out what's going on…' he thought. He wiped away any other tears that might have fallen, looked in a mirror to make it look like he was okay, and went back into the other room to join the others.

**Okay people, sorry it was really short! I'll try and make it longer next time. Hoped you liked it!**

**Until Next Time!**

**naruto.luv.llamas**


	18. Should I Tell Them?

**Okay people! Sorry for the REALLY long wait! But, the chapter is here! And I like pie! (Please don't even ask!)**

**Disclaimer: My birthday is on the 31****st****. On my wish list, I have Naruto. My friend's threw me a surprise party and got me a present. It was a Naruto plushie! That is the closest I will ever get to owning Naruto.**

**Hehe! That's a true story!**

**Story Time!**

"Hey Sasuke! There you are!" Ino shouted, making Sakura stir in her sleep. Shikamaru covered her mouth quickly. Ino bit him, giggling as he pulled his hand away in pain.

"Yeah, it's been like, twenty minutes dude," Neji said.

"Hn." Sasuke walked over to Sakura's bedside and sat down, inches from her tiny stomach, or at least what was left of it.

"So, are we still going to the festival tonight?" Renton asked. Everyone nodded in an affirmative way. Sasuke grunted in response.

'Wait! That can be when I find out what's wrong with Sakura!' Sasuke thought, patting himself on the back mentally for being such a genius.

"Hey, we can eat dinner there too!" Sasuke said, almost too excitedly. The group looked at him with weird expressions.

"Okay then…yeah…dinner at the festival…right…" Naruto said uncertainly. Sakura stirred slightly. Sasuke looked over at her, as well as everyone else. She opened her eyes, blinked a few times to focus better, and then looked at everyone.

"What did I do?" she asked questioningly. Everyone shrugged.

"You were really hyper when you were at the mall," Neji said.

"Oh…you mean the Vault?"

"Yeah, that's what did it," Hinata said. Tenten nodded in agreement.

"Well, when McDonalds gives you free refills, you can't ignore it!" Sakura laughed at her answer, and the girls also laughed. The guys stared at their girlfriends, wondering why they even asked them out in the first place. Then they realized that they loved them.

"So, what do we have planned for tonight?" Sakura asked.

"Goin' to the festival!" Naruto replied with a huge grin. Sakura nodded.

"When should we leave?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, it starts around seven, and if we're eating dinner there, we should be there around six," Emilee stated.

"You always know everything," Renton told her. She kissed him in response. Naruto told them to go get a room. Emilee stuck her tongue out at him.

"Wait! We're eating at the festival?" Sakura asked, as her head shot off of the pillow.

"Umm…yeah," Tenten said. Sasuke looked at Sakura, waiting for a reaction.

"Is that a problem?" Sasuke asked her. He was gonna get somewhat of an answer.

"Well…umm…it's just that…I've gotten food poisoning before from carnival food! That's it!" Sakura said. It was the last thing she could think of.

"We're going to a festival, not a carnival," Sasuke replied, almost mockingly. 'I think she's about to crack!'

"Oh, well then, I guess we'll be okay then…" Sakura said sadly.

'**You know that food like that is greasy, calorie filled, and fattening, right?' Sakura's inner screamed. SHE wasn't getting fat now.**

'I know…can't we just do what we've been doing?'

'**Well yeah, but I think Sasuke is catching on to our little secret.'**

'I did notice that…aww man! If he finds out that we're bulimic, he'll tell everyone and they'll put us in a hospital!'

'**And they'll take away our modeling career! That's the only thing we ever wanted, outer me!' **

'I know. But we can't keep living like this. I can't take it anymore!'

'**Outer Sakura, we can do it for just a little longer! I promise, from the bottom of my inner heart, NOBODY will find out.'**

'Okay. You better be right.'

'**When has the inner ever been wrong?'**

'What about the time when-'

'**Okay, almost all of the time the inner has always prevailed!'**

"Sakura? Are you alright?" Ino and Hinata asked together worriedly, snapping Sakura back into reality.

"Oh, yeah, my head just hurts. Is it okay if I get some more sleep?" Sakura asked wearily. Hinata felt Sakura's forehead.

"You are a little warm. Let me go get the thermometer I brought." Hinata ran over to her bathroom and got her miniature medical kit.

"Just stick this under your tongue, Sakura." Sakura obeyed, and Hinata put the rod in her mouth.

"Let's leave the girls alone guys. We don't wanna make Sakura feel any worse," Sasuke said, getting up from the bed. The guys followed suite and left to Neji's room.

"Are you sure you're okay Sakura?" Ino asked when the boys left.

"Yeah, it's probably nothing." Hinata took the thermometer from Sakura.

"100.7," Hinata said, sighing.

"You can't go to the festival now!" Tenten whined.

"I don't care how bad I feel! I'm going anyway!" Sakura said triumphantly. She winced from the pain she received from her head.

"If you say so, Sakura. Come on guys, we should let her sleep," Ino said. They nodded and left Sakura in the room alone.

**-With Everyone Else But Sakura-**

"I hope this is just a small little illness that will just blow past her in like, three hours," Naruto said. Everyone said some answer in reply.

"She's been looking paler than usual too," Shikamaru said, looking at his feet while he sat on the ground with Ino between his legs. Sasuke's eyes widened, and kept what he believed was wrong with her to himself.

"Yeah. Do you think she's really sick?" Neji asked everyone. He was lying on a bed, with Tenten lying beside him.

"Gosh, I sure hope not…" Hinata leaned into Naruto a little further, as they were positioned like Neji and Tenten.

"Who knows? Maybe it's the flu or something," Tenten shrugged at Ino's comment.

"In the middle of spring? In Suna?" Shikamaru questioned.

"It's possible…" Sasuke said for the first time during the conversation.

"He's right," Neji said. Everyone sighed.

'I know what's wrong with her. All of the symptoms match up with what Sakura's been like…' Sasuke thought.

'We have to say something.'

'Not yet, not now.'

'When?'

'When the signs are obvious to everyone.'

'Whatever dude, you're the one that can speak aloud and not through thoughts only.'

Sasuke stared at the ground under him. He was leaning against the wall. He was trying to think of a plan, but nothing seemed good enough for exposing Sakura's secret, if she had one.

'I need a plan. But I need to tell them to get a good one…' Sasuke looked at all of his friends.

'But what if I'm not right? Everyone will hate me for worrying them. But if I am right, Sakura will hate me for telling…gosh what do I do?!'

**Hmm…will Sasuke tell? Or not? I don't even know! I need ideas for the next chapter, because the plan will be told then. Any suggestions??"**

**Until Next Time!**

**naruto.luv.llamas**


	19. Sakura Exposed

**Ahh…I love new chapters! The freedom…the wonders…sniffle I NEEDA HUG! –Hug from Sasuke and Naruto- Okay, all better! Everyone that has reviewed for my story gets free cookies and candy! Holds up huge bowl of candy and platter of cookies Dig in! Gets trampled on by rabid fans wanting sugary treats Oww…**

**Disclaimer…told by Sasuke! **

**Sasuke: WTF?**

**Me: You heard me. Now, START SAYING THE DISCLAIMER! roars scarily**

**Sasuke: Y-Yes Ma'm! She doesn't own Naruto!**

**Me: Good boy!**

**Sasuke: runs away**

**Me: tear alone…sigh**

**Story! **

**And thanks SO much to ****MizzDarknezz**** for your amazing brain! OMG I love you!**

"Umm…guys…" Sasuke began. Everyone turned to look at him.

"I think I know what's wrong with Sakura…" Their eyes widened, as they urged him to continue.

"What do you think Sasuke?" Ino asked.

"I…umm…think she's…bulimic," He voice was barely louder than a whisper. Everyone exchanged glances.

"So…let me get this straight. You think she's purposely throwing up after she eats?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. 

"That makes sense." Everyone turned to look at Shikamaru.

"Many models are known to be bulimic. And she's paler, she's sick; there is a good chance that she very well could be bulimic." Ino nodded, agreeing with her boyfriend. 

"Sasuke, how do you know?" Hinata asked, clutching onto Naruto's shirt in fear for her friend.

"When I brought her back here from the mall, she asked me to get her pajamas out of her drawer, because she was exhausted. When I gave them to her, she slipped out of her top; I saw her stomach, at least what was left of it. I bet I could wrap both my hands around so they touch," he said quietly. The girls silently began to cry as their boyfriends held them.

"We te-tell each o-oth-other everything!" Tenten cried. Hinata and Ino nodded and cried even harder. The guys exchanged worried glances to each other. 

"Maybe Sakura didn't want us to worry?" Naruto tried to sooth Hinata and the girls.

"Yeah. Or maybe you guys just drifted so far apart that she doesn't wanna tell you-" Shikamaru was shut up by a huge slap by Sasuke. The girls wailed.

"Nice going Mr. Soother…" Neji told Shikamaru. A few minute of silence went by. Ino broke the eeriness.

"So…what are we gonna do?"

"Well, we're eating at the festival right?" Hinata asked. Everyone nodded in response.

"I see where you're getting. We could get a bunch of fattening food and see if she eats it! If she doesn't, then we know for sure!" Naruto stood in a very Lee-like pose. Sunset and all.

"Umm…I was gonna say that we could go out to eat somewhere. If she eats then immediately goes to the bathroom, one of us follows her in and see what she does. Then we know if she's…bulimic or not," Hinata looked at her boyfriend, who was slouched over, and frowning. The sunset was gone, and there was a cricket chirping in the background.

"Wow Hinata. That's really genius!" Neji said, shocked at his cousin.

"Thanks!" She smiled. They all agreed with Hinata's plan, and discussed how they were going to put in full effect. 

**-Later That Night-**

The group was sitting in McDonalds, ordering their meals. Everyone kept glancing at one another, and Sakura was beginning to get suspicious. 

'What is going on with these guys? They're all…quiet. And acting like they're hiding something from me…'

'**Maybe they know our secret!'**

'I doubt that. There's no way they could…but just in case, I'll get a huge meal!'

'**Good thinking! Go for it!'**

Sakura ordered an order of Chicken Selects, with a large fry and an extra large soda. She sat down with her friends at the table they saved.

"So, what's up guys?" Sakura asked. Everyone shrugged or shook their heads. Sakura narrowed her eyes, as if trying to see inside what they were thinking. Everyone looked at each other, mentally putting the plan in action.

"So Sakura. Are you gonna start eating?" Tenten asked, taking another bite of hamburger.

"Oh, yeah!" Sakura dipped her fries into ranch sauce and began to eat. Neji and Sasuke talked to each other's inners.

(SI- Sasuke's Inner **NI- Neji's Inner**)

**NI: Do you really think she's bulimic Sasuke?**

SI: I don't know. She was too skinny for words back at the hotel…

**NI: Well, she's eating now.**

SI: Keep watching her. I know something's up, and I'm not letting my girlfriend get really sick when we're on vacation.

**NI: Whatever Sasuke. I just hope you're right, for Sakura's sake.**

SI: What do you mean?

**NI: If she's bulimic, we can get her help before it gets out of hand.**

SI: That's true…but just keep watching her.

**NI: Got it.**

The group of people continued eating their dinners. Sakura finished before everyone, and excused herself to use the bathroom. After she left, everyone huddled together.

"So which girl is following her?" Naruto asked.

"I'm not done yet!" Ino shouted, still popping fries into her mouth.

"I'm too sensitive. If I hear her, I'll burst into tears," Hinata explained. Everyone looked at Tenten.

"Okay…I'll do it." She got up and silently went to the bathroom. She tiptoed in, and heard quiet sickness in the farthest stall from the door. Tenten walked quietly to the door and pressed her ear against it. She gasped when she heard Sakura, making herself sick. Tenten stumbled back to the exit, and turned to run out. She hustled back to the table and burst into tears. The group went back to the limo they came in and sat inside. Sasuke made sure that the driver was still inside the restraunt. 

"Tenten! What happened?" Sasuke asked, scared of the answer. Tenten couldn't answer him, she was crying too hard. Sasuke grabbed her shoulders and began to shake her, making her cry even harder. Neji fiercely pulled him off of Tenten.

"SASUKE! WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Neji screamed, holding his girlfriend.

"Oh my gosh…" Sasuke said quietly, thinking of what he just did, "I'm sorry Tenten; I don't know what came over me…" He sat there, leaning against the seat, his eyes closed. Tenten reached over to sit next to him. She put her hand on his knee reassuringly. 

"Sasuke, I understand. I know why you did that, and I will probably do the same when Sakura comes out. Just don't scare the shit out of me like that again!" She smiled and then laughed. Sasuke smiled and gave her a friendly hug. She hugged back, glaring at her boyfriend that was glaring at Sasuke.

"So Tenten, what did happen with Sakura?" Naruto asked eagerly. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Well, when I went into the bathroom, I heard someone in the very back stall. So I imeadiately knew it was Sakura. When I pressed my ear against the door, I heard her making herself sick," Tenten concluded. Nobody could speak. Their best friend was bulimic.

"What are we gonna do now?" Shikamaru asked. Nobody responded.

"Are we still going to the festival?" Ino questioned. Once again, nobody answered.

"I don't think anybody really wants to go to a festival anymore." Sasuke broke the tension in the air. He was so upset and infuriated; he didn't even realize what he had done when Sakura stepped in the limo.

**Okay, this is where I'm leaving it. Who knows what Sasuke did! I sure as heck don't, but since I have the flu, I'll have a while to think of something!**

**Until Next Time!**

**naruto.luv.llamas**


	20. His Eyes

Yay

**Yay! Okay sorry once again for the really long update. We had tons of homework since our state assessments are next week and the following week. Yeah, six days of BOREDOM. **

**Aren't we all lucky?**

**NO.**

**Well, I've been thinking of what Sasuke was gonna do, and even when typing right now, I still have no idea. But I'll think of something!**

**-processes thoughts-**

**OKAY! I have something!**

**Story before I forget my amazing idea!**

"Hey guys! I didn't know you guys were coming to the limo!" Sakura gasped in horror after Sasuke had slapped her. He then grabbed her shoulders and pushed her down so her back was on the seat.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T TELL US SAKURA!" Sasuke was thrown off a crying Sakura by Naruto.

"What the fuck Sasuke?!" Neji shouted, helping Sakura up. She grabbed onto Neji's shirt and sobbed quietly, her face buried in his chest. He hugged her in a comforting manner.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he had done.

'Did…did I just…slap…my girlfriend?'

'**Yeah retard! Look at her!'** Sasuke turned to face his girlfriend, who was still being hugged by Neji, and now by Ino and Hinata. Naruto was glaring at him, and Tenten was being comforted by Shikamaru, since her boyfriend was taken. Emilee stepped out of the limo, and Renton followed her. They all trusted each other, and simple hugs weren't going to tear them apart.

'Oh my gosh…what have I done?'

'**What does it look like? Don't be surprised if she breaks up with you. She's probably terrified of you now anyway.' **

"Sasuke, I think you need to come to your senses and give you and Sakura a little time off being together as a couple," Neji said, holding a sleeping Sakura still in his arms.

"Yeah Sasuke. You overreact, and way too overprotective," Naruto agreed.

"Besides, look at her. She's terrified of you, by the looks of it," Tenten said. The girls nodded. Even though they knew Sasuke and Sakura loved each other, Sasuke had taken things too far. Sasuke's head hung low.

'…they're right. Maybe us not being together would be better…'

'**I think they are dude. Naruto's right, we overreacted.'**

"…you guys are right. Maybe…maybe we shouldn't be together. Not if I'm gonna hurt her." Sasuke couldn't believe what he was saying. But it was for the best. Thinking this, Emilee and Renton returned inside the limo. It was obvious Emilee had been crying.

"Let's just…get back to the hotel. I don't think anybody's in the mood to go to a festival," Ino said, taking Sakura from Neji and putting her on her own lap.

"Yeah." Everyone agreed, the girls moving next to Ino to be with Sakura. The guys moved next to Sasuke, to comfort him.

**-Back At The Hotel-**

The girls carried Sakura to Ino's room, and Naruto took everyone else to his room. They didn't speak.

**-With The Guys-**

"Sasuke, what came over you?" Naruto asked when they were all safely in the room.

"I don't know. It just kinda happened, I guess."

"You've never done that before," Shikamaru said.

"Like I said, I don't know what happened. To tell the truth, I don't even remember now." The guys all raised an eyebrow.

"You don't even remember?" Neji asked, shocked.

"No. I just remember you guys saying that we should take a break, and I felt it was the right thing to do. It's like, my memory was washed."

**-With The Girls-**

Sakura had already woken up. The girls sat in silence, not really knowing where to start. But Sakura helped them.

"Look girls. I know I need help. I've been trying to stop for like, a week now, but something makes me want to continue…well, you know."

"How long have you been doing this?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Like, three weeks. It was before we came on this trip."

"Why?" Tenten asked.

"Well, I would go to the gym every morning before you guys woke up. I was barely losing weight, and I had to do something drastic before I lost my modeling career."

The girls kind of understood. This was the only thing Sakura wanted, and she wasn't gonna let her "weight issues" get in the way.

"But the thing is…in the limo, when I was crying, it was because of Sasuke slapping me, it was when he pushed me down," Sakura said, getting the attention of the girls.

"Well, then, why did that scare you? DID HE HURT YOU?" Tenten screamed. Ino started inspecting Sakura's cheek and Hinata checked her back where she landed on the seat.

"No. At least, not physically." The girls didn't understand. Sakura explained.

"When he pushed me down, his eyes turned bright red, with little black commas in them. Then it was like, I was transported somewhere."

_Flashback:_

_Sakura looked up at Sasuke. The slap shocked her, but his eyes frightened her. They were blood red, with black commas swirling around. Suddenly, she wasn't in the limo anymore. She looked at her new surroundings. There was a forest to her left, nothing in front of her, and a small brick house to her right. She didn't understand where she was, but she heard a very soft grunt from behind her._

"_Why didn't you tell me Sakura?" Sakura turned around to see a very infuriated Sasuke looking right back._

"_What…what do you mean?" Sakura asked, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. Sasuke charged at her. She shrieked and ran into the forest, thinking that it would be much harder to find her in all of the trees. She zigzagged, sprinting as fast as she could. Suddenly, she tripped over a tree root, and was forcibly grabbed by the shoulders. Her body was lifted, and then smashed into a tree._

"_You didn't tell me you're bulimic Sakura! Couples don't keep secrets from each other!" Sasuke held her even tighter to the tree, and tears were pouring out of Sakura's eyes._

"_I don't know what you're talking about…" Sasuke's grip averted from her shoulders to her neck. He was beginning to choke her._

"_We all know Sakura! Give up the act! Don't you know you could die from what you're doing?" Sakura didn't respond._

"_Well, if you're gonna run yourself into an early grave; let me be the one to help you! I wanna be the one that is there when you die anyway!" Sasuke threw her onto the ground, and she looked up at him, tears blurring her vision. Sasuke had a knife in his hand. She wiped away the tears, and saw this. She picked herself up and ran towards the house, Sasuke following close behind. When she reached the front door to the house, however, the door was locked. She was trapped._

"_Sakura! Look at me!" She did as she was told, and saw Sasuke with the knife raised. She closed her eyes tightly, thinking that it would be the end for her. But she felt no impact._

"_Sakura, I can't live without you. If you die, I would kill myself just to be with you. So I have a better idea." Sasuke took the knife and dragged it up his right arm. Blood trickled down and Sakura screamed. She clutched her own arm, and looked down to see the same cut as Sasuke's._

_Sasuke did the same thing to his left arm, resulting in another scream from Sakura. He then took the knife and dragged it across his stomach. Sakura was getting dizzy from the loss of blood. She fell to the ground, more tears coming from her emerald eyes. Sasuke seemed like he wasn't in any pain or dying from blood loss._

"_This is the end Sakura." He lifted the knife above his head, and threw it down, hitting Sakura's head, killing her instantly. Sasuke felt the same mark form on his head and he collapsed next to Sakura. Before he died, though, he took her cold hand in his._

_Sakura was suddenly sent back to reality. Sasuke's eyes weren't red anymore, and she forced herself into Neji's arms, sobbing._

_End Flashback_

The girls were in shock. What the hell did Sasuke do to her?

**Well, that's it. I'm sorry if the flashback was really gay or just super retarded. Review and tell me what you thought! I really wanna know what you guys thought about the flashback. **

**Until Next Time!**

**naruto.luv.llamas**


	21. She's Gonna Die

Oh my goodness

**Oh my goodness. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. It's been…very stressful for me. I've had so much school work, and one of my best friends committed suicide. So, I really haven't even looked at my computer until now. But, I'm updating now. I'm sorry if my chapters freakin' suck, but I'll do my best.**

**IMPORTANT!! Okay. You know Emilee and Renton? Well, I really hate those characters in my story. (No offense Hanna!) So I'm taking them out of the story. Once again, they ****NEVER**** existed in my story! Pretend they were never here!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto because life isn't anywhere near fair.**

"So…it was like you were sent into warped reality?" Tenten asked.

"Yeah. Kinda like that, I guess…" Sakura answered.

"Hmmm…does Sasuke have a bloodline?" Everyone looked up at Hinata dumbfounded.

"What do you mean?" Ino questioned, obviously confused.

"I read in a book that some bloodlines have…almost like a superpower. Only they can be used to manipulate friends and family. Or…maybe even hurt them, which is like what happened to you, Sakura." The three other girls were bewildered.

"Wow. We all knew Hinata was smart," Sakura said after a moment of surprised silence.

"Are you kidding? She's a friggin' genius! Wanna do my homework?" Ino asked hyperly. She received a nice bonk on the head from both Tenten and Sakura.

"Owww…just kidding!" They all laughed merrily. It was nice to know everything was going to be okay. But, the girls still had one thing to say to Sakura. And they all knew it.

"I have to go talk to Sasuke. I probably freaked him out. Ha ha, what a sad girlfriend I am!" Sakura was about to leave the room when the three other ladies looked at each other. Ino ran to the door, blockading it, and Tenten pulled her down back onto a bed.

"What the heck you guys? Let me go talk to my boyfriend!" Sakura tried to force her way back to the door, but Tenten, being the strongest at the moment, kept her down.

"Sakura. There's something we need to tell you about that," Hinata whispered.

"What do you mean? I'm so confused!" Sakura cried. Ino took her place next to Sakura on the bed.

"Sakura…after Sasuke…did that to you, Neji said that it would probably be best if…you and Sasuke weren't a couple anymore…" Tenten explained the situation. Sakura was sitting there, barely moving. Suddenly…

"Ha ha, yeah I get it guys. You're joking with me, right? Well, good one. I'm gonna go talk to Sasuke now." Sakura began her way back to the door. But, her mind was in deep thought as she started another conversation with her inner.

'Are they serious?! They didn't confront me first?'

'**Sakura. I heard the entire thing. Yeah, Sasuke even agreed to it. He doesn't wanna hurt you again.'**

'But…but…I love him!'

'**And he loves you too, outer me. But you need to accept it and move on.'**

'Hey, you're not being all angry and loud as usual. Are you okay?'

'**I think it's this bulimia thing and everything that's been going on. I'm just a little tired, is all. I'm…fine…'**

'Are you sure?'

'…'

'Inner?'

'…**yeah. I'll be…okay…'**

'Whatever you say…but he really broke up with me?'

'**Yeah. And I'm sorry.'**

'I can't…believe it…OWW!'

'**What's…owww…wrong?'**

'My…my throat…it hurts so bad!'

'**Yeah. Mine's been doing that for a while…where at?'**

'My esophagus!' Sakura was taken out of her dazed state as she stopped in her tracks.

'Sakura! Sakura! Are you okay? Sakura!" Hinata, Ino and Tenten jumped up as soon as Sakura coughed. She fell to the ground. Hinata and Ino screamed when they saw the blood coming out of her mouth.

**-With the Guys-**

"Hey! Did you hear that?" Neji asked. They were all in the room still comforting Sasuke, who was beyond miserable at that point.

"It sounded like the girls. Did they scream?" Naruto asked. He was eating ramen.

"Yeah. Let's just be really quiet and listen again," Shikamaru said quietly. They all sat there. Suddenly, they heard Ino shouting.

"Sakura! Sakura please, wake up! You'll be okay, we promise! Shikamaru! Naruto! Anyone!"

Sasuke's head shot up. Sakura? She's hurt? Everyone leapt up and sprinted towards the room. Neji opened the door to see Sakura's head on Hinata's lap. Tenten was bawling and Ino was shaking Sakura, trying to wake her up and frantically screaming now. The guys rushed over to help.

"What happened?" Shikamaru asked. He was clutching Ino's shoulders, trying to pry her off of Sakura. He didn't want Ino doing any further damage.

"We don't know! We told her that she and Sasuke weren't together anymore and she said that we were joking and went to talk to him, but then she grabbed her throat and collapsed!" Tenten wailed. Neji was trying to shush her.

"I'm calling a hospital. Don't move her!" Naruto ran to his room and dialed 911.

"Sakura?" Sasuke sat by her side. Her head was now in his lap, and her blood was still running out of her small mouth.

"Can you hear me? Sakura? Please! Everything will be okay. I won't let anything happen to you. Come one, please, just open one of your eyes. Show me you're okay." Sakura lay limp and seemingly lifeless in his arms.

"I called the hospital. They said they'll be here in five minutes. They also said not to move her. I told the lady on the phone what happened and that Sakura's bulimic, and she said that she might have ruptured her esophagus. Is that bad?" Naruto barely whispered.

"Neji. Didn't that happen to our aunt?" Hinata asked him. He didn't respond.

"Neji?"

"…yeah. That's what happened."

"What happened to your aunt? She was okay in a few days, right?" Tenten, Ino and the rest of the guys had hopeful expressions on their faces. Neji and Hinata looked at each other slowly, not knowing what to say.

"She…actually…died in a few days…" Hinata sighed. Ino and Tenten burst into more tears. The guys tried to stay strong. Sasuke was not doing a very good job.

'What if she dies? I'll never live with myself. How can I? I still love her!' Sasuke, the Sasuke Uchiha, let a few stray tears roll down his delicate face.

Just then, someone knocked at the hotel room door. Neji got up to answer it, and the EMT's came in with a stretcher. They began working immediately.

"How is she?" Shikamaru asked impatiently. One young man stood up. He took them all to the next room. (The guys' room, just in case you forgot. They have conjoining rooms.)

Everyone sat down, waiting for an answer. The man sighed. He took in a deep breath and began.

"Guys. I don't think your friend in there is going to make it." They all gasped. At that point, everyone was bawling.

"I know. That was a strong way to put it, but I don't know what else to say. But, because of my job, I have to ask you all a few questions." He looked around at everyone. They all nodded in response.

"First question," he began. "When did she start any regurgitating?" Nobody understood the question.

"Okay. You guys don't get it. How do I put this…okay. When did she start making herself throw up?" Ino answered in between sobs.

"She…told u-us a-about thr-three week-weeks ago." The EMT jotted the answer down on a notebook he had brought.

"Okay. Number two. Does she have a reason why she would start doing this?" Naruto answered this time.

"She's a model, along with the other girls." He hugged Hinata tight against him. The EMT looked at the girls.

"She's a model with you guys?" They all nodded. He sighed. "Not another one…"

"What do you mean by that?" Tenten asked angrily.

The EMT raised his hands in a don't-get-mad-at-me manner. "A lot of people in the hospital right now are models. Same story as the girl's in there." Tenten apologized for getting so upset.

"Okay. Well, you all must be wondering a ton of stuff right now. Any questions?" The EMT glanced around the room.

"Yeah. How long will she be at the hospital?" Sasuke asked him. The EMT sighed again.

"It could be a week to a few months. But we also need to get her help for the bulimia. That takes years." Sasuke shook his head, not believing what he was hearing.

"Is there anything we can do right now?" Hinata asked.

"At the moment, no. But when she wakes up, keep her calm, explain what's going on, and support her through treatment. That's about it." Nobody else had anymore questions after that, and the other EMT's were leading Sakura out of the room and to an ambulance. The gang quickly followed and got into their own vehicles. All you here was the sounds of sirens going off as they approached the hospital.

**I know. A ton of crap happens to Sakura a lot. That's just the way I write. And that's where I'm gonna stop tonight. So, review pretty please!**

**naruto.luv.llamas**


	22. Author's Blurb: My Plan For The Story!

Okay people

**Okay people. I have a plan. I really wanna put up a story I've been working on for the past few months, and this story is actually almost over anyway. Surprising I know. But what if I made one more chapter and then put up a sequel when my other story is almost over? And trust me, it won't be as many chapters as this, at least I don't plan it to be. So send in reviews and tell me what you think! I'll have to check them later tonight because tomorrow I leave for Creation until Sunday morning. That's like a HUGE Christian get-together and we hang out and listen to speakers and bands. So tell me what you think of my plan and I'll think of something. **

**And if I get nothing in my reviews then I'll stick with my plan. **

**Love you guys!**

**naruto.luv.llamas**


	23. Author's Blurb: Here It Is!

Okay

**Okay. Everyone seems fine with the sequel, so I recently put up my new story, ****Odd****Girl Out****. It's completely based on the movie, but with a few added things from me!**

**I don't intend many pairs in this story, except for SasuSaku. Because they're my favorite. Anyway…there will be some major bashing with Tenten and Ino. Nothing personal, but they're the bad girls in my story.**

**Speaking of characters, the main people will be Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Tenten. The rest of the people have very few parts.**

**Sakura is the main girl and Sasuke is the main guy. Duh. **

**So the first chapter is just a small overlook of Sakura's everyday life. Then the chapters will get a TON longer. Trust me.**

**I hope you guys like it! By the way, here's a few lines from the next chapter:**

"**Don't go near him, he's mine."**

"**Can I talk to you?"**

"**Don't kill her!"**

"**That bitch is gonna die. I swear, I'll make her life a living hell."**

**So, there it is! Hope you like it!**

**naruto.luv.llamas**


End file.
